Casos de Família: Milo vai se casar
by Juliane.chan1
Summary: Finalmente Milo e Dione vão se casar...mas muita confusão os esperam...CAPÍTULO FINAL!
1. Chapter 1

**Bem, estou repostando este fic pois algum desocupado mandou abuse para a administração do site. Mas eis ele aqui.**

**Desta vez, decidi que serão fics independentes.**

**Milo vai se casar**

**Capítulo 1**

Aviso: a história tem spoillers de meus outros fics. E os capítulos serão menores que os do primeiro caso de Família.

Um dia de domingo tranqüilo, estava quente e como era um dia dedicado ao descanso, os cavaleiros aproveitavam a folga para outras atividades. Alguns preferem dormir a uma sombra frondosa de uma árvore, depois do almoço, como Seiya e Aldebaran. Outros dedicam um tempo às famílias, outros namoram...como Milo e Dione.

No entanto, a jovem estava com o olhar fixo nas crianças que corriam e pulavam em cima dos pais, atenta aos risos delas e suspirou.

"Que foi?"-Milo perguntou, deitado com a cabeça em seu colo, de olhos fechados.

"Nada..."-desconversou.

"Pó pará...eu já conheço esse papo. Vocês dizem nada e nada quer dizer tudo!"-o escorpião levantou-se e a encarou preocupado.-"Que houve? Está calada e distraída o dia todo!"

"Não é nada Milo!"-ela reforçou zangada, depois olhou Raga-Si ninando a recém nascida Shakiti.-"Milo...o que acha de crianças? Gosta delas?"

"Crianças? São barulhentas, choronas, cheiram mal..."

"Elas não cheiram mal!"-Dione defendeu.

"Algumas cheiram."-respondeu divertido.-"Por que a pergunta?"

"Estou grávida!"-respondeu de uma vez.

Milo ficou sério de repente, olhando para Dione e assimilando as palavras dela.

"Re-repete..."-pediu.

"Estou grávida."-levantou-se, saindo rapidamente de perto dele.

"Grá-grávida! Espera aí!"-ele a alcançou fazendo-a encará-lo.-"Não pode sair assim depois de me dar uma notícias dessas!"

"Sai da frente!"

"Foi porque eu disse aquilo sobre as crianças?"

"Não."-ela colocou a mão sobre a boca e correu para detrás de uma árvore, em seguida Milo a escutou vomitando.

"Dio..."-ele a escutou vomitando novamente, e ficou preocupado.-"Não deveria ter comido aquela coisa que o Shura cozinhou e disse que era torta de pêssego e..."-ela vomitou mais uma vez a menção da comida.

Milo a ajudou a se levantar, levando-a a uma fonte próxima onde ela lavou o rosto.

"Vou te levar a um médico agora mesmo!"

"É enjôo matinal...isso é normal."-respondeu.

"Pode se normal para os outros. Mas isso me assusta!"-passando a mão em seu rosto.-"De quanto tempo está?"

"O médico disse três semanas...eu o visitei na última segunda feira."

"Quase uma semana que descobriu-se esperando meu filho e só me disse agora?"-espantado.

"Eu não sabia como lhe dizer. Como ia reagir..."-lágrimas começaram a aparecer e ele as enxugou, beijando sua testa em seguida.

"Quer se casar comigo?"-perguntou, beijando seus olhos.

"O que?"-ela surpreendeu-se.-"Quer se casar comigo por causa do bebê."

"Sim...e porque eu te amo."-a abraçou.-"E então?"

"Eu..."-começou a falar sorrindo, e de repente abaixou a cabeça e... vomitou nos pés de Milo.

"Não era a resposta que eu esperava ouvir."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alguns minutos depois, Milo voltou ao local de pic nic, abraçado a Dione e chamou a todos:

"Ei, galera! Vamos nos casar!"-gritou e em seguida todos os cercavam cumprimentando-os.

"Finalmente, né inseto!"-Máscara deu-lhe um tapão nas costas que quase o fez perder o equilíbrio.

"Um passo deveras importante, meu amigo."-Kamus cumprimentando.

"Há, felicidades a noiva!"-Aldebaran ergueu Dione no ar.

"Ei, Calma! Cuidado aí!"-Milo pediu, ajudando-a a colocar no chão.-"Er...também temos outra notícia."

"Qual?"-indagavam-se.

"Vamos ter um bebê."-beijando-a na face.

Desta vez a alegria foi imensa. Não apenas um amigo estava dando um importante passo em sua vida, como em breve outra criança chegaria ao Santuário.

"Er...Milo...preciso lhe dizer uma coisa."-Dione dizia sem graça.

"Qual, Dio?"

"Eu contei para mais alguém sobre estar grávida e...bem..."

"Quem?"

"Minha mãe...meu pai...ontem a noite."-Milo ficou sério.-"E eles disseram que viriam ao Santuário imediatamente e..."

"Demos tá vindo?"

Como se prevesse isso, Milo sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha quando cosmos se aproximavam...um deles furioso. Demos Papallonikos estava ali.

"Quem é Demos?"-Celeste pergunta a Saga.

"Para o Milo...significaria que o Demo tá vindo."-respondeu gêmeos.

"CADÊ O MALDITO QUE DESONROU MINHA FILHA! EU VOU MANDÁ-LO PARA O TARTARO POR ESSA AFRONTA!"

"Não disse?"-apontando para o velho e aposentando cavaleiro, que vinha vermelho em sua ira.-"Pai da Dione."

"Eiiiii, Demos! Quanto tempo!"-Milo cumprimentando com um sorriso e colocando Dione diante dele.-"E o seu coração? Tá fazendo a dieta direitinho que o médico receitou?"

"Vai ter que casar!"-Demos perseguia Milo, que segurava Dione pelos ombros como se fosse um escudo protetor mais eficaz que o Cristal Wall de Mu.-"Imediatamente."

"Pai!"-Dione protestou.-"Milo já me pediu em casamento!"

"Demos Papallonikos, para já com isso! Está assustando o rapaz!"-Creusa repreendeu o marido e abraçou Milo como a um filho.-"Oh! Um neto para que eu o estrague com mimos! Que felicidade!"-e abraçou a filha.-"Temos tanto que fazer e depressa! Já marcaram a data? Temos que mandar os convites para a família toda!"

"Convites? Família toda?"-Milo engasgou.

"Nem toda!"-Creusa disse.-"Acha que Atena nos emprestaria o espaço para uma festa de casamento? Só umas mil e setecentas pessoas, já tinha feito a lista há tempos, esperando por este momento feliz."-mostrando a lista para Milo.-"Não coloquei a mocréia da prima Cibilla. Ela deu em cima do seu pai e..."

"Mãe, isso foi quando tinham dezesseis anos!"

"Não gosto dela."-cospe no chão.-"Preciso da sua lista de convidados, Milo! Como só há você e seu tio em sua família, serão seus amigos, não é?"

"Socorro..."-Milo olha para Kamus que ergue as mãos, tirando o corpo do assunto.-"Amigo da onça!"

"Vamos Creusa."-avisou Demos.-"Vamos levar nossas malas para a Casa de Escorpião. Temos que falar com o padre, com o Mestre para marcamos as datas do casamento religioso e no Santuário. Quero as bênçãos de Atena para que este ser aqui..."-apontando para Milo.-"Faça nossa Dione feliz."

"EI, pretendem ficar em minha casa? Os dois?"-Milo espantado.

"Lógico que não!"-disse Demos e Milo respirou aliviado.-"Meu filho Theo chega amanhã, junto com seu tio Ulisses. As primas Calisto e Dóris também. Vamos ficar todos em sua casa."

Milo fica lívido...em choque.

"Até o casamento, señor Papallonikos?"-Shura pergunta divertindo-se, e levando uma cotovelada de Maíse.

"Não."-respondeu o velho.-"Até o nascimento do meu neto!"

"Milo?"-Dione o cutuca e ele ainda estava em choque.

"Serão longos nove meses."-Máscara cochicha com Shura, que segurava o riso.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Depois, na Casa de Áries.

"Isso não pode estar acontecendo..."-Milo suspirava, aceitando o chá que Mu lhe oferecia.-"Demos não está no Santuário...não está em minha casa..."

"Está sim."-Máscara afirmou e Maeve o beliscou.

"Sinto muito, a culpa é minha!"-Dione começou a chorar.

"Não...não é culpa sua amor. Aiiiiii..."-Milo levou um tapa na nuca da Celeste.-"Que foi?"

"Ele está é feliz por sua família estar aqui, não é Milo?"-Celeste perguntou olhando para o Escorpião com ares de que ele não devia ousar contrariá-la.

"É claro que estou...er...feliz é uma palavra forte demais para isso..."-todos o olharam reprovadores.-"Mas estou feliz sim."

"Vocês não estão exagerando?"-Maeve perguntou.-"Afinal...não deve ser assim tão terrível!"

"Tem razão."-disse Milo.-"Talvez não seja tão ruim assim ter a família por perto! Com sua mãe aqui, fico mais tranqüilo com a sua gravidez, Dio."

"Verdade?"-ela enxugando as lágrimas.

"Sim. Acho que não será assim tão ruim ter sua família aqui."-garantiu com um sorriso.

No dia seguinte...

"Isso é um pesadelo..."-murmurou Milo a Kamus, quando avistou Theo, Ulisses e as tais primas Calisto e Dóris chegando...duas senhoras enormes e tagarelas.

Elas viram Milo e correram para abraça-lo, apertar suas bochechas como se fosse uma criança. Kamus tentava ficar sério, mas estava morrendo de rir por dentro. Quando a senhora Creusa apareceu, as primas largaram o pobre noivo e abraçaram a parenta, falando dos planos do casamento.

"Eu agüentei o Cocyte...o julgamento dos deuses...agüento isso!"-ficava se repetindo isso, passando a mão no rosto dolorido.

"Agüenta sim, mon ami."-apontou com o olhar Dione que cumprimentava as primas com alegria.-"Por ela você agüenta."

"É."-Milo sorriu.-"E pra falar a verdade, estou super ansioso em me casar com ela. Mas esta família tá me estressando!"

"Em apenas vinte e quatro horas?"-Kamus espantou-se.

"Demos é o mais difícil de se lidar, parece que ele tá sempre de mal humor. Eu agora me lembro do por que ter tido tanto medo dele quando criança! Além de certas manias dele que me arrepiam!"

"Que manias?"-Kamus o censurou com o olhar.-"Milo...ao se casar com Dione terá que aceitar a família dela como parte da sua vida. O que Demos fez de tão estranho afinal?"

Como se respondesse a pergunta de Kamus, Demos apareceu andando somente usando uma enorme cueca samba canção, e chinelos nos pés. Ele caminhava rápido e passou pelos dois cavaleiros.

"Não parem de falar por minha causa, estou só caminhando para soltar alguns gases que estão me matando."-passou por eles e Kamus arregalou os olhos.

"Quer que eu conte?"-Milo perguntou.

"Non, merci."-pediu erguendo a mão e fazendo uma careta.

"Ei, cunhado!"-Theo finalmente havia se desvencilhado de sua mãe e chegava perto dos rapazes, cumprimentando-os.-"Desculpe a bagunça que minha família está fazendo, eu os convencerei a ficarem em um hotel, ou alugar alguma casa."

"Tudo bem, Theo. Relaxa."-Milo disse, amigavelmente.

"Não. Sério! Eu sei o quanto eles podem enlouquecer uma pessoa."-disse sério.

"Eu disse que não precisa se preocupar e..."-colocou a mão no estomago.-"Acho que não estou muito bem..."

"Está branco...tudo bem com você?"-Kamus perguntou preocupado.

"Tudo bem. Deve ser fome. Não tomei meu café da manhã hoje."

"Rapazes! Venham lanchar!"-chamou Dione.-"Mamãe fez ovos mexidos com bacon!"

Milo coloca a mão sobre a boca e sai correndo, diretamente para o banheiro.

"Ele não gosta de ovos mexidos?"-Theo perguntou a irmã.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mais tarde no médico de Dione...

"Como é que é?"-Milo espantando para o médico.

"Empatia, ou como dizem...gravidez psicológica. O senhor está sentido os mesmos sintomas que sua noiva, da gravidez. Não é um caso incomum."-respondeu o médico.

"Mas...mas...isso é ridiculo!"

"Mas não impossível!"-disse o médico.-"Certamente deverá sentir os enjôos matinais próprias do inicio de muitas gravidez, mas nada sério."

Milo começou a imaginar-se, treinando com os amigos e tendo que pedir licença para sair correndo e vomitar, por estar com enjôos matinais.

"Quer dizer que eu fico grávida e ele que sente os enjôos?"-Dione não conseguiu conter o riso.-"Desculpe, amor...mas é engraçado!"

"Bem...vamos ver como está o seu bebê, Dione?"-o médico indicou que ela se trocasse.-"A senhorita Ioananis vai prepara-la para o primeiro ultra-som. Quer ver seu filho, senhor Alessandros?"

Milo segurou a respiração. Ver o bebê no ultra-som agora? Era possível? Esperou que o médico preparasse Dione e o observou derramar no ventre dela um gel e passar o aparelho sobre ele.

"O útero já está dilatado e...ali."- médico mostrou uma manchinha na tela, muito pequena.-"Seu bebê está ali."

Milo sentiu Dione segurar firme em sua mão e retribuiu o aperto, sorrindo emocionado para a tela...seu bebê esta ali. Sentiu seu coração disparar com a visão. Era apenas um pequenino borrão na tela, mas era seu filho.

"Apesar de ser um borrão, puxou a mim...é o borrão mais lindo que eu já vi!"-Milo comentou, brincando e Dione tentou lhe dar um tapa.-"Ei, garotão...ainda vamos nos ver cara a cara."-beijando Dione em seguida.

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

**Milo vai se casar.**

**Capítulo 2:**

"Vejam isso! Não é a coisinha mais linda que já viram?"-Milo exibia orgulhoso as imagens do ultra-som aos amigos.

"É uma mancha bonita..."-Saga comentou, olhando e tentando decifrar o que estava ali.

"Não to vendo porra nenhuma!"-exclamou Máscara da Morte pegando as fotos na mão.

"Ah, olhem direito!"-tomando a foto da mão do cavaleiro de Câncer.-"Deu uma emoção, pessoal...sei que é só uma manchinha, mas é meu filho!"

"É...quando eu vi da Ângela também fiquei assim."-Máscara colocou a mão no ombro de Milo.-"Mas a tua cara de babaca tá pior que a minha na época."

"Tá afim de uma sessão de acumpuntura?"-Milo exibindo sua unha escarlate para Giovanni.-"Prometo que será lento e bem doloroso!"

"Não agüenta uma piada?"-Câncer defendeu-se.

"E aí? O que contam de novo?"-Aldebaran chegava a roda de amigos, comendo um sanduíche.

"Milo está mostrando as fotos do ultra som que a Dione fez."-Kamus comentou.

"Sério? Deixa eu ver?"-Aldebaran pediu.

"Hã...Deba...o que está comendo?"-Milo perguntou, com uma careta.

"Pão com mortadela. Minha família mandou do Brasil uma peça enorme! Eu adoro pão com mortadela."-oferece para Milo.-"Quer?"

Milo fica verde e sai correndo.

"O que houve?"-Aldebaran perguntou sem entender.

"Enjôos matinais."-Kamus respondeu, segurando a vontade de rir.

"Como é?"-Saga e Máscara acharam aquilo engraçado.

"Ele me explicou algo como empatia...a noiva fica grávida, ele que sente os sintomas."-Kamus respondeu.

Não teve quem não risse disso.

"Isso! Riam da minha desgraça!"-Milo voltava com cara amarrada.-"Com coisa que nunca passaram por uma situação destas!"

"Eu não."-responderam todos ao mesmo tempo.

"Com amigos como vocês, quem precisa de inimigos."-todos riram.-"Bem, tenho que ir. Dione foi fazer a prova do vestido de noiva. E eu tenho que fazer companhia pro...Demos..."-Milo se arrepia.

"Não deve ser tão terrível assim."-Saga comentou.

"É terrível sim!"-Kamus e Milo responderam ao mesmo tempo.

"E falando no diabo."-Máscara comenta ao ver Demos surgindo, acompanhado pelo seu tio Ulisses.

"Aí estão vocês."-o cavaleiro aposentado apontou para os jovens.-"Preciso de ajuda para carregar algumas coisas para a festa de noivado de amanhã. Ajudam?"

"Nós?"-Kamus perguntou.

"Sim. Coisa rápida. Não é, Ulisses?"-perguntou ao amigo.

"Coisa rápida."-concordou o outro senhor.

"Está bem então, ajudamos Demos."-falou Milo e os demais o olharam bravos.-"Ah, gente. Cadê o espírito de amizade de vocês?"

Meia hora depois...

"Ah, gente. Cadê o espírito de amizade de vocês?"-Máscara imitava Milo, carregando uma caixa enorme e pesada nas costas nas escadarias das Doze Casas.

"Eu deixei o meu espírito de amizade em algum lugar no Hades!"-resmungou Saga, também no pesado.

"Desculpa, gente..."-Milo pedia.

"DE QUEM FOI A INFELIZ IDÉIA DE FAZER A FESTA DO NOIVADO NA DÉCIMA TERCEIRA CASA!"-Máscara berrou, largando a caixa no chão.

"Foi minha..."-todos olharam para Dione, que parecia querer chorar.-"Desculpem!"

Todos os presentes lançaram olhares reprovadores ao Cavaleiro de Câncer.

"Tão olhando o que? Eu não vou me desculpar! E quero ver quem é macho pra me fazer pedir desculpas!"-de repente, recebeu um sonoro tapa na nuca, virou para socar o atrevido e estancou diante de tal pessoa.-"Mamma!"

"Impiastro!"-outro tapa.-"Carregue esta caixa direito! Dio, a carga que eu tenho que carregar é muito maior! É esta cruz que colocaram em meu caminho"-apontando para Máscara da Morte, que contava mentalmente até cem para não mandar a senhora para o outro mundo.-"Muoviti,disgraziato! lavore!"

"O que a senhora está fazendo aqui?"

"Eu vim para o noivado, é claro!"-abraça Milo e Dione.-"Que lindo casal! Dio os abençoe e a este bambino que está para chegar! Mas por que está carregando esta caixa pesada? É o noivo! Giovanni, carregue esta caixa também!"-ordenou a italiana.

"Eu não vou...!"-a senhora lançou um olhar mortal ao cavaleiro que pegou a caixa imediatamente.-"Sorte que prometi tentar não matar ninguém este ano!"

"Quem é esta adorável senhora?"-Ulisses chegou, pegando na mão de Mamma Julia, Giovanni largou a caixa imediatamente.

"Eu me chamo, Julia."-respondeu corando e arrumando os cabelos.

"Que nome lindo...como a dona."-beijando a mão.

"Canastrão!"-Giovanni resmungou.

"Vamos levar estas caixas?"-Saga falou, empurrando Giovanni enquanto isso.

"É um belo ragazzo, signore?"

"Ulisses. Seu humilde criado!"

"Ele tá beijando a mão da minha mãe!"-Máscara berrou, sendo carregado por Aldebaran.

"Acho que esta festa de noivado vai ser bem agitada, mona mi."-Kamus comentou, passando pelo casal.-"Isto é...se não houver derramamento de sangue nela. Agora sei de onde herdou sua personalidade mundana!"

"Tio..."-Milo de cabeça baixa, depois levanta num rompante.-"Ei! Sem ofender, Kamus!"

"Será que deveríamos cancelar a festa?"-Dione perguntou, olhando o casal trocando olhares e Máscara da Morte querendo brigar com Ulisses, mas detido e arrastado por Saga e Aldebaran escada acima.

"Não! De modo algum!"-Aquario e Escorpião tentavam amenizar.

"Tudo sairá perfeito, Dione!"-garantiu Milo, subindo as escadas.

"Nem que eu tenha que congelar alguns convidados para isso."-assegurou Kamus, acompanhando-o.

"Você congela mesmo?"-Milo perguntou.

"Oui."

"Certo! Poderia começar com meu sogro e..."-Kamus o olhou sério.-"Não podem me culpar por tentar."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Na noite seguinte...a festa de noivado.

Milo e Dione recebiam os convidados à medida que chegavam. Kamus, Saga e Aldebaran traçaram um plano para manter Máscara da Morte longe de Ulisses e evitar confusões.

"Já sabem o que fazer quando perceberem que Máscara estiver elevando seu cosmo?"-perguntou Kamus.

"Sim. Levar ele para beber na varanda."-falou Saga.

"E se falhar?"-Kamus voltou a perguntar.

"Eu acerto ele!"-avisou Aldebaran.

"Certo!"-Kamus concordou.-"Chegaram."

Neste momento, Máscara da Morte chegava com Maeve, e Mamma Julia também. Ulisses a avistou e veio a cumprimentá-la, Giovanni fechou a cara, mas Maeve o deteve com um gesto delicado em seu braço.

"Até agora...tudo bem."-comentou Aldebaran.

"Mas vamos vigiar e..."-Saga viu a esposa.-"A gente se vê por aí!"

"Mas que irresponsabilidade é essa? Não combinamos de manter a ordem na festa por Dione?"-Kamus não acreditava em ver Saga saindo de fininho com Celeste.-"Ainda bem que você, Aldebaran, é responsável e..."

Aldebaran havia sumido, estava na mesa do buffet conversando animadamente com uma garota.

"Tá desertando?"-Kamus ficou indignado.

"Vamos dançar, Kamus?"-Desirée chegou e perguntou.

Kamus olhou para o vestido vermelho que ela usava e concordou imediatamente.

Ao contrário do que os três cavaleiros achavam, a festa transcorreu muito bem. Talvez fosse a presença de Maeve, que conseguia controlar a personalidade difícil do Cavaleiro de Câncer, que o fez ficar relativamente "calmo" durante a recepção.

Chegou o momento dos noivos trocarem alianças, discursos, piadinhas entre amigos e um brinde com champagne, no caso a noiva preferiu suco, evitando o álcool.

A música tomou conta do lugar, os casais invadiam a pista bailando ao som de músicas mais modernas, um clima contagiante...até que.

"Tio!"-Kenny chamou Saga, puxando-o pelo paletó do terno.-"To precisando i nu banhero!"

"Cadê seus pais?"-perguntou olhando ao redor.

"Foram trocar a roupa do Junnon. Ele sujou!"-explicou o menino.

"Mas já não aprendeu a usar o banheiro sozinho?"-Saga perguntou.

"Saga. Leva ele. O coitadinho tá apertado."-Celeste pediu.

"Eu quiria ir, tia...sei i sozinho...mais tem dois tios nu banhero que não sai di lá fazi tempo!"-explicou o menino.-"Devem tá passando mal...tão gemendo!"

Os dois adultos se olharam, riram ao imaginarem que algum casal estava namorando no banheiro.

"Do que estão rindo?"-Máscara perguntou, se juntando a mesa de Saga com Maeve.

"Nada não."-Celeste disse, tentando parar de rir.

"I os dois q tão nu banhero gemendo."-continuava o menino.-"São u tio do tio Milo e a tia Julia!"

Saga e Celeste pararam de rir. Máscara da Morte olhou para o menino.

"COMO É QUE É!"

De repente Máscara da Morte correu na direção dos banheiros, Saga logo atrás fazendo gesto para Kamus, Aldebaran e Milo. Os três pararam o que faziam e correram atrás de Gêmeos.

"Ai, caramba!"-dizia Milo.-"Que a Dione não perceba!"

"CADÊ ELES!"-Máscara entrou no banheiro feminino, olhando as portas.

Algumas garotas gritaram e jogaram nele papeis higiênicos e até mesmo seus sapatos.

"Tarado!"

"O que está havendo!"-a confusão chamou a atenção de outros por perto, incluindo Shaka.

"Estou procurando o tio do Milo...PARA CAPÁR O MALLEDETO!"-berrava o canceriano.

Nisso saiu Raga-Si do banheiro, vermelha de raiva.

"Prepare-se para perder os seus sentidos!"-ela ameaçou.-"Que história é essa de invadir o banheiro feminino!"

"Estava espionando minha esposa no banheiro!"-Shaka ficou lívido.

"EU NÃO ESTAVA ESPIONANDO NADA!"-falava o cavaleiro.-"TO PROCURANDO O TIO TARADO DESTE INFELIZ!"-apontando para Milo.

"Giovanni Pierino Mastrangelo!"-Maeve chegou acompanhada de Celeste e Kenny.-"O que está havendo?"

"Fala guri! Cadê eles?"-perguntava ao menino.

"Nu banhero."-respondeu.

"Não tão aqui!"

"Nu banhero dos homis."-o menino cruzou os braços e suspirou.-"Eu sou minino, não entro nu banhero de minina!"

"Banheiro masculino. Claro!"-Máscara da Morte entrou no banheiro masculino, com Milo logo atrás, para defender seu tio.

"Calma lá!"-pedia Milo.-"Eles são adultos!"

"Não me venha com este papo, inseto!"-falava abrindo as portas e depois que abriu a última, fechou os olhos e ela rapidamente.-MAMMA! COLOCA A BLUSA!"

"MEUS OLHOS!"-Milo fechava os olhos.

"SEM PIADAS, INSETO!"-Máscara ameaçava.-"SEU TIO ESTAVA ABUSANDO DA MINHA MAMMA!"

"ELA PARECIA MUITO FELIZ!"

"PREPARE-SE PARA MORRER!"-ele fecha os olhos.-"Que visão do inferno!"

"Pois é..terei pesadelos!"

De repente, os dois receberam sonoros tapas nas cabeças, seguido de puxões de orelhas.

"Não se pode namorar em paz!"-dizia a senhora, segurando os dois pelas orelhas.

"Aiaiaiai...calma dona Julia."-Milo vê o tio saindo do box.-"Tio! Arruma a calça! Tem mulheres lá fora!"

"Aiaiaiaiai...Mamma, estou defendendo sua honra!"

"Que honra o que?"-largando as orelhas dos dois e abraça o tio de Milo.-"Uli e eu estamos decididos a contar a todos que estamos namorando."

"Legal!"-Milo sorriu.

"NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOO!"-Máscara entrou em crise.

"Para, impiastro!"-falava a matriarca.-"Você acaso acha que desde que mio marido morreu eu nunca mais dei minhas namoradinhas por aí? Eu sempre tive um fogo dentro de mim, Giovanni!"

"Não quero ouvir isso!"-tampando as orelhas.

"Namorei e muito! Mas nunca tinha encontrado um homem que despertasse novamente em mim..."

"A mulher avassaladora e quente que você tem escondia, Juju!"-Ulisses beijando ela.

"Preciso beber algo forte! Cicuta!"-Máscara saia do banheiro.

"Céus..."-Milo saia logo atrás.-"Deixa eu ir junto!"

Ao final da festa, todos já estavam mais calmos. Ulisses e Julia dançavam, mostrando a todos que estavam namorando. Máscara da Morte, mais conformado, prometeu a Maeve que tentaria não intrometer-se no namoro deles.

Dione e Milo dançavam suavemente, e ela perguntou:

"Que confusão foi aquela nos banheiros?"

"Ah...falta de papel higiênico."-respondeu imediatamente e ela ergueu a sobrancelha, como quem não acreditou.-"Nada demais!"

"Acha que superaremos nossas famílias até o nosso casamento?"-ela perguntou sorrindo.

"Claro! Para o nosso casamento, falta um mês...depois mais sete para termos nosso meninão no colo! Vai ser moleza!"-dizia.

"Milo!"-Demos aproximou-se do casal.-"Acabei de usar o banheiro. É melhor avisar para que ninguém entre lá até o cheiro acabar, tá?"

Milo arregalou os olhos, Dione suspirou.

"A gente consegue."-garantiu Milo.

Continua...

A seguir...despedida de solteiro e a cerimônia...


	3. Chapter 3

**Milo vai se casar.**

**EU VOLTEI!**

**Demorou eu sei, desculpa gente...mas a monografia ta me sugando a vida! **

**Em breve, eu vou atualizando meus fics!**

**Beijos e obrigada por tudo!**

**Capítulo 3:**

Três dias se passaram desde a festa do noivado, agora o ritmo era o da preparação do casamento. Ulisses e Julia assumiram para todos o namoro, para o desespero de um certo canceriano, e o divertimento de um escorpiano.

"Ei, primo!"-Milo se aproximava, cumprimentando Máscara da Morte, parado diante da casa dele.

"Não somos parentes, inseto!"-avisou o outro, mal humorado.

"Como não? Meu tio tá namorando a sua mãe, então isso te torna meu primo."-Sorrindo para ele, adorando vê-lo perder a paciência.

"Eu não sou parente de um pseudo inseto como você!"-apontando, já irritado.-"E pára de me lembrar que seu tio tá com a minha mamma! Ainda tenho pesadelos com ela sem blusa!"

"Desculpe."-Milo se arrepia.-"Cena dantesca!"

"O que quis dizer com isso?"-Máscara andava ameaçadoramente para ele.-"Você também viu a minha mamma sem a ..."-Milo disfarça.-"IO TE MATO!"

"Não vai matar ninguém, Giovanni! Pelo amor dos deuses!"-Maeve falou, com as mãos na cintura, fazendo o cavaleiro de Câncer parar imediatamente, com o punho levantado. Ela suspirou e depois sorriu para o cavaleiro de escorpião.-"Milo, obrigada por ter vindo. Seu tio está aqui e quer lhe falar!"

"Você o convidou?"-Máscara da Morte apontou incrédulo para o Cavaleiro de Escorpião, que acenava sorridente para a jovem.

"Sim. Sua mamma pediu."-ela dá passagem para Milo, o acompanhando.

"Eu já disse que não quero este folgado na minha casa...e ela não me escutou!"-Câncer muito irritado, vai entrando na casa, batendo o pé.

Ele seguia os dois, resmungando algo sobre odiar os Alessandros e mandá-los para o Yomotsu, mas Maeve fingia que não ouvia, sendo sorridente e solicita com Milo, guiando-o até a casa comunal do templo de Câncer, onde residiam. Lá, mamma Julia estava servindo um café recém feito para Ulisses, com um grande sorriso. Pareciam felizes.

"Milo!"-chamou Ulisses indicando a cadeira diante dele.-"Sente-se. Quer café?"

"Io vou servi-lo."-dizia a mamma.

"Agora comem a minha comida!"-resmungou Máscara da Morte, cutucado pela esposa.

"Tio, vamos direto ao assunto? Este seu tom me preocupa!"-Milo perguntou, ficando de pé e recusando o que lhe era oferecido.

"Bem...tenho algo a te revelar."-começou o senhor.-"E conversando com Julia, acho que sendo direto é a melhor saída. Bem...você tem um irmão!"

Milo sentou-se numa cadeira com esta revelação.

"Irmão?"

"Grande... outro artrópode!"-resmunga Máscara da Morte.

"Como assim, um irmão!"-espantou-se Milo.

"Seu pai teve uma amante, e eles tiveram um filho."-respondeu o idoso com calma.

"E você me diz isso com esta cara? Tenho um irmão e só agora que me contam!"-Dizia ainda atordoado com a notícia.-"E ele? Sabe sobre mim?"

"Mais ou menos..."-o tio bebericou café.-"Conversei com a mãe dele recentemente, Narcisa Konstandinou...e chegamos a conclusão que chega de segredos e que devem se conhecer. Seu irmão, Adônis chegará ao aeroporto hoje, para o seu casamento."

"E como ele é? Tem foto dele?"

"Não tenho nenhuma foto recente. Só este de quando era bebê."-mostra uma foto desgastada pelo tempo, de um menino de uns dois anos.

"Não me parece muito inteligente."-concluiu Máscara da Morte.-"Deve ser mané."

"Que mané o que?"-Milo fica ofendido e o encara.-"É meu irmão. Dá pra ver que se parece comigo."-sorri.-"Que horas que chega o vôo?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Horas depois...no Aeroporto Internacional de Athenas.

"De onde ele vêem mesmo?"-perguntou Kamus a Milo, olhando o relógio.

"De Denver. Cara, to animado! Um irmão!"-falava eufórico.-"O avião dele já deve ter pousado!"

"Realmente, é algo novo."-disse o cavaleiro de aquário.

"Minha vida está dando uma volta incrível, Kamus. Vou me casar, vou se pai e descubro...que não sou filho único!"

"É...sua vida nunca mais será a mesma."-suspirou Kamus, sorrindo.

"Nem um pouco..."

"E por que me arrastaram junto!"-resmungou Máscara da Morte.

"Alguém tinha que carregar as malas!"-Milo respondeu, levando um olhar mortal de Máscara da Morte de volta.-"E a mamma mandou, lembra?"

Máscara da Morte resmungou alguns impropérios em italiano, antes de enfiar as mãos nos bolsos das calças e sentar numa poltrona perto, visivelmente contrariado.

"Olha, os passageiros estão saindo!"-apontou Milo, pegando um cartaz com os dizeres 'Welcome Adônis Konstandinou Alessandros.'

"Prático o cartaz."-Kamus apontou para ele, e para um escorpião de Tio Sam.-"Mas por que o escorpião desenhado nele?"

"Ora. Achei que ficaria bonitinho!"

Kamus achou melhor não comentar mais nada, e ficaram esperando os passageiros passarem por ele. Milo olhava ansioso para a multidão, e ficou animado ao ver um rapaz muito bonito, loiro, do tipo atlético aparecer.

"É ele!"

"Tem certeza?"-perguntou Kamus.

"Sim. Olha para ele! Tem o sangue dos Alessandros! Modéstia a parte...em minha família só tem homem bonito!"-convencido.

Kamus e Giovanni reviraram os olhos e suspiraram.

"Ei, Adônis!"-Milo acenou e o rapaz passou por eles, indo cumprimentar uma jovem adiante. Logo atrás dele, vinha um rapazinho franzinho, camisa branca abotoada até a gola, óculos, com um lap top na mão...um legitimo nerd.-"Não deve ser ele."

"Com licença."-chegou o rapazinho.-"Sou Adônis Konstandinou Alessandros."-estendeu a mão.-"Você é o Milo? Meu irmão mais velho?"

Milo olhou para o rapaz, este com um sorriso nos lábios, mostrando os aparelhos em seus dentes. Kamus ergueu uma sobrancelha, analisando-o e Máscara da Morte já rolava no chão de tanto rir.

"NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOO!"-gritou Milo.

"Nossa! Não precisava gritar."-virou-se para Kamus.-"Você é o Milo?"

"Ele é o Milo."-Kamus apontou para o chocado colega.

"A semelhança de família é incrível..kakakakakakakakakakaka!"-Ria o cavaleiro de Câncer.

"Ah, sim."-Adônis disse com orgulho.-"Mamãe dizia que eu sou muito parecido com o papai."

"Isso é um pesadelo! Isso é um pesadelo! Isso é um pesadelo!"-Milo dizia como se fosse um mantra.

"Calma, Milo!"-Kamus o chama em um canto.-"Não exagere!"

"Não exagerar? Meu irmão é um...um...nerd!"-olha para ele mostrando orgulhoso um boneco do pokemon para Máscara da Morte e contar sobre suas evoluções.-"Um Otaku Xiita e nerd!"

"Podia ser pior."-comentou Kamus. Observaram ele mostrar para Máscara da Morte sua coleção de imagens de Star Wars do seu lap top a um cavaleiro desinteressado.-"Ok...é ...estranho. Mas..."

"Não tente me animar..."-pediu Milo.-"Tem razão...é meu irmão. Fazer o que?"

"Pelo menos poderão trocar aquelas revistinhas de quadrinhos japoneses que você tanto gosta..."-comentou Kamus.

"Revistinha japonesa? Revistinha Japonesa!"-Adônis ouviu e parecia outro, olhava irado o cavaleiro de Aquário.-"São mangás! MANGÁS! Não as mangas da camisa ou os frutos de uma das árvores do gênero Mangifera, que inclui cerca de 35 espécies de árvores da família Anacardiaceae! E sim...MANGÁS!"

"Ei, calma...vamos baixar os cosmos exaltados!"-pediu Milo, ficando entre Adônis e um confuso Kamus.-"Eu...me desculpe cara, eu fazia outra imagem de você. Eu sou seu irmão."

"Muito prazer, mano!"-rindo e apertando a mão dele.-"Desculpe se eu me exaltei. É que não suporto as denominações errôneas que os leigos dão a esta arte que o país do Sol nascente nos oferece."

"São só...quadrinhos."-Kamus enfatiza.

"SÓ QUADRINHOS!"-Adônis grita, depois pega uma bombinha para asmáticos, aspirando-a profundamente.

"Vamos discutir isso depois!"-pediu Milo.-"Quero te apresentar para o restante da família, Adônis."

"Ei, vai levá-lo ao Santuário assim?"-Máscara intervem.-"E o que ele sabe sobre...nós?"-apontando para Kamus e ele.

"Ora, eu tenho a mente aberta, amigo."-comentou Adônis.-"Não precisa ficar constrangido por estar com seu namorado!"

"QUE? ELE NÃO É MEU NAMORADO! EU SOU HOMEM E SOU CASADO!"-gritaram os dois ao mesmo tempo, apontando um para o outro.

"Não estou entendendo."-Adônis ajeita os óculos enormes na ponta do nariz e olha para o irmão,

"Adônis...não sei se o tio Ulisses te falou, mas nós...pertencemos a uma ordem especial e..."-E Milo explicou da melhor maneira possível ao irmão sobre ele e os amigos.

"Então...são cavaleiros?"-perguntou apontando para Milo.

"Sim."-disseram todos aos mesmo tempo.

"Defendem uma deusa?"

"Sim."

"Contra outros deuses que estão do lado negro?"

"Sim."

"E eles não são gays?"-aponta para Kamus e Máscara da Morte.

"Sim...ei! Não somos gays!"-gritaram os dois.

"Ah, isso eu entendi. Nossa! Vocês são muito legais! Este RPG de vocês parece ser bom bagarai! É de algum jogo on-line na net? Ou do orkut?"

"Ele não entendeu nada!"-suspirou Milo.

"Por Obi-Wan Kenobi...to louco para conhecer o restante de seus amigos e mais deste jogo!"-falou pegando o lap top e caminhando na direção das bagagens.-"Ei, posso ensinar vocês a jogarem Star Wars! Eu já estou no nível de um Mestre jedi!"

"Gostei dele."-comentou Máscara da Morte.-"Posso matá-lo?"

"Não!"-exclamou Milo.-"Deixa para depois do meu casamento."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

De volta ao Santuário...onde no táxi, Kamus e Adônis discutiam...

"A Força foi descrita por Obi-Wan Kenobi como um campo de energia criado por todas as coisas vivas: ela nos cerca, nos penetra; ela mantém a galáxia coesa."-explicava o rapaz.-"A Força era vida, e vida era a Força. Alguns pensavam na Força como uma entidade sensível, dotada de pensamento inteligente — quase como se fosse um tipo de Deus — enquanto outros consideram-na algo que pode ser manipulado e usado simplesmente como se fosse uma ferramenta."-completou com orgulho.

"Isso...é...o...COSMO!"-explodiu o cavaleiro.

"Que isso, vocês plagiaram a Força para o jogo de vocês, mudaram de nome e agora querem me convencer que já usavam este conceito antes do grande George Lucas?"

"Milo..explica para o seu irmão que..."-pediu o cavaleiro.

"Eu desisti quando ele me contou toda a série de Jornadas nas Estrelas de trás para frente. Com mentes assim, nós meros mortais, não temos chances."-zombava.

"Otaku xiita!"-resmungou o cavaleiro, cruzando os braços.-"E é Cosmos!"

"E para onde vamos, mano?"-perguntou Adônis, vendo as ruínas gregas pela janela do táxi.

"Já chegamos."-diz o escorpião.

"Lugar legal!"-exclamou observando os templos.

"Milo!"-Kamus o puxa e cochicha.-"Isso não vai dar certo! Imagine quando ele se deparar com os cavaleiros de ouro em suas casas?"

"Aí ele para com esta sandice de RPG e começa a acreditar em nós."-Milo olhou o irmão e balançou a cabeça negativo.-"Olha para ele...que...coisa..."

"Patética?"-Completou Máscara da Morte.

"É."-suspirou.-"Não é bem como imaginei...Ele precisa de ajuda!"

"Muita ajuda!"-confirmou Máscara da Morte.-"Boa sorte, inseto. Ainda bem que o irmão não é meu! Olha, os genes dos Alessandros são bons mesmo...será que o filhote de escorpião vai puxar ao tio?"-rindo.

Milo ia retrucar, mas Dione apareceu acompanhada por Ulisses, Mamma e outras pessoas da família de sua noiva, que olhavam espantados para o rapaz...irmão de Milo. Apresentações feitas, tratou de mostrar o lugar ao irmão, que passou a compreender que Milo havia dito no aeroporto era muito real.

Logo, o rapaz estava praticamente em casa...ou quase.

"Já disse que isso se chama COSMOS! ESSE NEGÓCIO DE A FORÇA E JEDIS NÃO EXISTE!"-berrou Kamus, querendo pegar Adônis pelo pescoço, e detido por vários cavaleiros, incluindo Milo.-"E EU NÃO TENHO SOBRANCELHAS DE VULCANO!"

"Puxa, mas ele parece realmente o sr. Spock."-comentou Adônis com Milo, que o empurrava para longe.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Muitos dias se passaram, quase um mês...Kamus não queria mais matar Adônis, mas o rapaz evitava ficar muito tempo perto do Cavaleiro de Aquário apenas por precaução.

Diante do fato de Dione estar grávida, as famílias conseguiram por influência do Santuário, adiar todas as burocracias a respeito de uma celebração de casamento e logo iriam realizar a cerimônia. As garotas resolveram fazer um "Chá de Cozinha" para Dione, enquanto os rapazes planejavam uma Despedida de Solteiro a Milo.

"Olha o que vão aprontar com meu noivo!"-pedia Dione olhando séria para o grupo de Cavaleiros que esperavam por ele.

"Ora, a gente te entrega inteiro. Não se preocupe!"-comentou Shura, rindo.

"Deixa ele se divertir, Dione."-comentou Seiya.-"Até o Ikki apareceu para o casamento!"

"Deixa eles, Dione!"-Maise apareceu, puxando a loira pela mão.-"Temos nosso chá, esqueceu?"

"É."-Riu Celeste na porta da casa de Marin, onde iriam realizar a festa.-"Os Stripers tão esperando."

"QUE HISTÓRIA É ESSA DE STRIPERS?"-perguntou um coro de cavaleiros indignados.

"Zoeira!"-a ruiva pegou Dione e a empurrou para dentro e piscou para Maise.-"O Argol concordou com a dança..."

"Eu ouvi isso!"-Milo berrou, sendo arrastado pelos amigos.

"Ela está brincando, Milo. Sossegue."-dizia Saga, dando gargalhadas.

As garotas acenavam da porta e Maise cochichou para a amiga:

"Está brincando mesmo?"

"Sim. Contratei um striper de verdade!."-riram as duas, entrando na casa rapidamente.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Em um bar, nos arredores de Athenas.

O ambiente era regado com música, bebidas e gargalhadas por parte dos cavaleiros que bebiam e jogavam cartas em uma mesa. Outros acompanhavam o jogo com interesse.

"Que Despedida de Solteiro é essa?"-berrou Máscara da Morte.-"Cadê as dançarinas?"

"Eu não quis."-respondeu Milo e os rapazes vaiaram.-"Chega de farra! Não quero chegar no meu casamento amanhã detonado!"

"Puxa! É amanhã!"-Aiolia comentou.-"Amanhã será um homem sério!"

"Acho que o Armageddon se aproxima."-brincou Mu, rindo.-"Você deixou que ele dispensasse as dançarinas, Kamus?"

"Como padrinho do noivo, é meu dever fazer com que ele se divirta na festa!"-declarou Kamus solenemente.-"Mas...as garotas vem sim!"

Todos aplaudiram.

"Não. Sério. Quero passar meus últimos momentos de solteiro com meus amigos, jogando, bebendo e eu as dispensei, Kamus."-todos vaiaram e protestaram.-"E eu sei que a Dione tá em uma festa comportada, não seria direito eu me esbaldar, não acham?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Na casa de Marin...

"Que o Aiolia não saiba disso!"-pediu Marin, escondendo o rosto na máscara, vermelha por ver um rapaz moreno e seminu dançando em cima da sua mesinha de centro.

"Para com isso, Marin e se divirta!"-Shina a empurrou para frente e o dançarino a puxou para acompanha-lo numa melodia sensual.

"Ela vai te matar, Shina!"-June avisou, rindo.

"Eu sei. Mas ela tá amando!"-Shina aponta para um canto.-"Até a nossa deusa está achando o rapaz interessante demais!"

"E a noiva também!"-riu a amazona de Camaleão.-"Como será que os rapazes estão se divertindo?"

"Conhece eles...muita bebida e dançarinas semi nuas."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Despedida de Solteiro...

O som do Karaokê preenchia o ambiente, e Aldebaran cantava músicas de Nelson Gonçalves, e alguns cavaleiros tencionavam matá-lo.

"Maria Bethânia tu és para mim a senhora do engenho  
em sonhos te vejo  
Maria Bethânia és tudo que eu tenho  
quanta tristeza  
sinto no peito  
só em pensar  
que o meu sonho está desfeito..."

"Alguém, pelo amor de Atena...mande o Karaokê para outra dimensão!"-rogava Shura, olhando Kanon e Saga com olhar de piedade.-"Com o Aldebaran junto!"

"Já fui em velórios mais animados que esta Despedida de Solteiro..."-suspirou Saga.-"O seu foi bem animado, Aiolos!"

Aiolos mostrou o dedo médio ao Cavaleiro de Gêmeos em resposta.

"Ah, não...precisamos animar isso!"-reclamou Máscara da Morte.

"Por mim, está perfeito."-declarou Shaka.-"Sem qualquer tentação a alma perdida de todos vocês..."-calou-se quando lhe acertaram com um copo descartável.-"Crianças!"

"Gente, é serio...não quero farra e..."-Milo dizia e a porta abriu do bar e entraram algumas garotas com roupas de Chearleaders.-"Quequiéissu!"

"Gente! Olha quem chegou!"-anunciou Mu, chegando com as garotas.

"Que? Como? Onde?"-Milo olhando para o Cavaleiro de Áries.

"Agora sim!"-gritou Máscara da Morte, assobiando.

"Mas...mas..."-duas loiras siliconadas sentaram no colo dele.

"Você é o noivo? Relaxe! A festa é sua!"-dizia uma delas.

As outras garotas começaram a dançar, animando a festa. Milo pediu licença para as meninas, colocando-as ao lado de Aiolos e saiu de fininho da festa. Kamus percebeu e foi atrás dele. O encontrou observando o céu estrelado.

"O que houve? Está perdendo a festa!"-perguntou o cavaleiro de aquário.

"Eles nem repararam que eu sai."-sorriu.-"Ah, não é assim que quero passar a minha última noite de solteiro, amigo."

"Não?"-Kamus sorriu ficando ao seu lado.-"E como você quer passar esta noite então?"

"Quer que eu lhe mostre?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Eu não acredito que estamos fazendo isso! É algo que nunca imaginei que fariamos!"-Kamus sussurra para Milo.

"Eu sempre quis fazer isso com você, Kamus."-declarou Milo.

"Você sempre quis isso?"-surpreso.-Por que nunca me disse isso?"

"Eu não sabia como você reagiria se eu te confessasse isso, Kamus."-sem graça.

"Mas...eu também sempre quis fazer isso."-confessou.

"Jura? Justo você que sempre me pareceu tão certinho!"

"Juro."

"Seremos presos se nos pegarem!"-riu, pulando a cerca.

"Tecnicamente não. Este lugar pertence a Atena."-disse Kamus seguindo ele.-"E trabalhamos para ela."

"Ela não vai saber. Pega a lata de groselha!"

Os dois cavaleiros derrubam o conteúdo de uma enorme lata de groselha dentro de um tanque. Fecham e em seguida correm para olharem o resultado da janela do prédio da Fundação que invadiram. A fonte que fica em frente ao prédio, um belo ponto turistico da moderna Athenas, começa a jorrar em lugar de suas águas...suco de groselha.

O espetáculo atrai turistas, e em especial as crianças.

"Na próxima, vamos usar de morango."-comentou Kamus.

"Ah...prefiro uva."-respondeu Milo, rindo.-"Eu vi isso em um filme, sempre quis colocar suco em uma fonte!"

"Eu também. Não conte a ninguém isso! Acabaria com a minha reputação!"

De repente, a porta do depósito se abre e os seguranças apontam suas lanternas para os dois invasores.

"Parem! Estão presos!"- disse o guarda apontando sua arma.

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

**Milo vai se casar.**

**Capítulo 4:**

"-Ei, fala comigo."-insistia, mas o outro permanecia calado, compenetrado, ignorando-o.-"Qual é? Você também se divertiu!"-ainda silêncio.-"Não acredito que vai ficar emburrado e fingir que não me conhece! Isso é tão infanti! Foi um acidente..."

Kamus olhou zangado para Milo, respirou fundo e disse pausadamente:

"-Não Milo...Quando você esbarra em alguém, é acidente. Quando pisa no pé de alguém...é acidente. Quando sua super nova modifica uma geografia durante uma batalha...teoricamente dizemos ao mestre que foi acidente...mas invadir, destruir propriedade particular, sermos presos...ISSO NÃO É ACIDENTE!!!!!!"

"-Ei, eu deveria estar zangado, deveria estar me casando em..."-ele olha o relógio na parede através das grades da prisão, eram quatro horas da manhã.-"QUATRO HORAS?! ÀS OITO DA MANHÃ EU TINHA QUE ESTAR NO ALTAR COM A DIONE!! POR QUE FOI ME DAR OUVIDOS E ME DEIXOU FAZER AQUILO?!?!"

Um dos homens com quem dividiam a cela resmungou, pedindo que se calassem.

"-Nem eu sei..."-suspirou resignado.

"-Decidido. Vamos detonar a parede e saímos daqui e..."

"-DE JEITO NENHUM!!!"

O policial do outro lado do corredor olhou feio para eles, antes de voltar a se ajeitar na cadeira e dormir.

"-Já chega de confusões, Milo!"-Avisou Kamus sério.-"Destruir a prisão só daria mais problemas a senhorita Kido! Vamos esperar amanhecer e ligamos para Atena. Ela envia um advogado e estamos resolvidos."

"Atena não ta na casa dela! Ia pro Santuário passar a noite. Só ta o mala do Tatsumi e duvido que ele dê recados a ela."

"-E o que sugere?"

"-Temos que estar em casa antes que Atena saiba que fomos nós a colocar suco de groselha na fonte da empresa dela."-Milo sussurrou.-"Vamos ter que apelar pros rapazes."

"-Eles? Ou estão na sua festa de despedida de solteiro ou dormindo em casa agora!"

"-Tem idéia melhor? Hyoga?"

"-Não quero que meu discípulo me veja aqui atrás das grades! Seria humilhante!"-suspirou.-"E Desirré quando descobrir não vai me deixar esquecer nunca!"

"-Então?"-Milo insistiu.-"Sabe o número do celular de alguém?"

"-Guarda!"-Kamus chamou.-"Queremos dar o nosso telefonema."

"-Agora?"-o policial olhou o relógio e suspirou ao se levantar.-"Está bem...mas cada um de vocês tem direito a um telefonema só."

"-Vai ligar pra quem?"-Milo perguntou.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enquanto isso...na despedida de solteiro de Milo.

"-Vai Adonis, Vai!!"-diziam os cavaleiros ao rapaz que dançava em cima da mesa com duas garotas, somente de roupa de baixo.

"-Não acredito que a mãe dele borde o nome do Adonis nas suas roupas intimas!"-Mu admirou-se.

"-Não acredito que estejamos vendo-o de roupas intimas!"-Shaka preferiu olhar para o seu copo de suco ao espetáculo. Foi quando olhou pela janela e viu um certo movimento. Aproximou-se, olhou para fora e arregalando os olhos fechou a janela com um estrondo.-"AS GAROTAS!!!"

"-São bonitas, sim."-Mu respondeu, rindo da cena.-"Não foi fácil convencê-las mas..."

"-Estas não! As esposas!"-disse Shaka desligando o som sob protestos e uma chuva de copos plásticos.-"Seus ignóbeis. Estou salvando seus relacionamentos! As suas garotas estão vindo aí!"

"QUE?!?!?!"-exclamaram todos, correndo para as janelas, e ao verem quem se aproximavam, as reações foram diversas.

"-Mu, leve as dançarinas daqui agora! Alguém cubra o Adonis! Peguem as cartas, finjam que estão jogando pôquer!"-Saga gritava ordens, e todos obedeciam.

"-Levá-las para onde?"-o ariano estava confuso.

"-Rozan, Jamiel...sua casa, não importa!"-disse Saga.

Do lado de fora..

"-Acha certo invadir a festa deles assim?"-Marin perguntou, pronta a abrir a porta do bar.

"-Milo havia dito que iam só jogar cartas e beber. Não vejo nada demais."-respondeu Celeste.

"-Vamos."-Shina disse decidida.-"Está frio aqui fora."

Marin ia abrir a porta, mas Aiolia a fechou com rapidez, praticamente na face incrédula da amazona.

"-Aioria fechou a porta na minha cara?!"-ela perguntou, olhando para as amigas.

"-Fechou."-respondeu Shina sem entender.

"-AIORIA!"-ela bateu na porta com mais força.-"Abra agora mesmo esta porta!"

"-Agora...agora não dá, Marin!"-dizia o outro do lado de dentro.

"-Como assim?"

"-Shun!"-June bate na porta.-"Você está aí?"

"-Mu! Leva elas agora!"-pediu Saga.

"-Mas...são muitas pessoas para teletransportar ao mesmo tempo!"

"-AIORIA!"-Marin gritou.

"SAGA!!!"-Celeste gritou seguindo de murros na porta.-"Algo errado?!"

"Er...não, Celeste..é que...Adonis bebeu demais e vomitou nele todo, ta uma coisa horrorosa aqui. E ele ta semi nu e não queremos que entrem antes de limparmos tudo!"-dizia fazendo gestos para que Mu sumisse.

"-Vocês vão se ferrar."-dizia Máscara da Morte, sentando no balcão, bebendo cerveja.

"-Você também!"-avisou Shura.

"-Eu não. Minha mulher não ta aí fora!"-desdenhou.

"-GIOVANNI PIERINO MASTRANGELO!"-Máscara engasgou com a cerveja ao ouvir seu nome ser proferido com fúria.-"Pode me dizer por que tem uma mulher semi nua e bêbada dormindo aqui na porta? E vestida de cheerleader???"

Todos se entreolharam, procurando respostas para dar a elas.

"-Certamente, minha cara Maeve...é uma pobre e desgarrada ovelha que caiu no vício e podridão da vida!"-respondeu Shaka imediatamente.

Todos fizeram sinais positivos para o virginiano.

"-Aiolia...abra esta porta agora!"-avisou Marin com tamanha calma, que o Leão obedeceu imediatamente, um segundo após Mu desaparecer com as dançarinas.

As garotas olharam ao redor, viram Shura e Máscara da Morte no balcão. Aldebaran mexendo no karaokê, Adonis caído embriagado num canto e na mesa de pôquer os demais cavaleiros.

"-Meninas!"-Saga com um grande sorriso.-"Como foi a festa da Dione?"

"-Acabou faz tempo."-respondeu Shina, olhando ao redor.

"-E vieram nos fazer companhia? Que alegria cariño!"-Shura abraçou a namorada ao dizer isso.

"-Onde está Kamus?"-Desirré olhou ao redor, não vendo o esposo.-"E Milo?"

"-Hummm...estes dois."-Máscara riu, bebendo um gole da cerveja.-"Tão sumidos há horas!"-a esposa o cutucou.-"É sério! Saíram faz tempo!"

"-Não foram para casa...ao menos Kamus não."-Desirré comenta preocupada.

"-Não se preocupem com eles. Devem estar bem."-Saga comentou, e ouviram um telefone tocar.-"Quem tem celular aqui?"

"-É do Mu. Ele esqueceu quando levou as garotas..."-Kanon chuta Aldebaran discretamente.-"...aquelas pobre meninas que se perderam até um táxi para que cheguem em casa a salvo."-Kanon bate na própria testa.

"-Não vão atender? Pode ser importante."-disse Marin.

"-Não...depois ele retorna ligação."-respondeu Saga.

"-Afff...custa atender?"-Afrodite pegou o celular e o atende.-"Alô? Não...é o Afrodite...Como está? Bem...nossa...mesmo? Que coisa!"-todos olharam para ele.-"Ta tudo bem...quer que eu pergunte para ele? ...Ta."-Afrodite olha para todos e fala.-"Errr...alguém tem um advogado de confiança para tirarmos Kamus e Milo da cadeia?"

"-QUE?!?!"-gritaram todos.

"-Me dá este celular!"-Saga toma o aparelho da mão de Afrodite.-"Que idéia é essa de estarem presos?!"

Kamus do outro lado da linha, amaldiçoava Mu por não estar com o celular quando lhe ligou. Para que comprar um celular se ele vivia desligado ou esquecido com os outros? Mas o ariano era a única pessoa sensata que Kamus confiaria no momento, e para o seu azar, ele não estava.

"-Não grite, Saga...eu vou contar tudo. Depois pague nossas fianças e nos tire daqui"-pediu Kamus, que em seguida fazia um resumo do que houvera.

"-VOCÊS O QUE?"-Saga gritou, espantando e depois caiu na gargalhada.

"-Não ria, Saga!"-dizia Kamus envergonhado do outro lado da linha.-"Tem que nos tirar daqui e logo! Miro tem só três horas e cinqüenta minutos para estar no altar!"

"-Tá, calma...eu vou resolver isso. Em que delegacia estão?"-Saga faz algumas anotações e desliga o celular olhando para os amigos.-"Temos um probleminha..."

"-Kamus está preso...que probleminha?"-Desirré perguntou irônica.-"Me dá o endereço que vou tirá-lo de lá!"

"-Espera. Deixa que resolvemos isso!"-pediu Saga.-"Logo Dione e a família dela vão se levantar e se prepararem pro casamento! Que raios marcarem a cerimônia religiosa de manhã!"

"-O que pretende fazer?"-Celeste indagou com as mãos na cintura.

"-Shaka, Kanon e eu vamos pagar a fiança dos dois e trazê-los a tempo pro casamento. Vocês mantenham Dione calma e os convidados bem. Afinal, um é o padrinho e o outro o noivo!"-respondeu o geminiano com calma.-"Se acaso nos atrasarmos um pouco, distraiam todos."

"-Distrair como?"-Aiolia não entendeu, mas Saga não respondeu saindo rapidamente com o irmão e Shaka.

"-Cantando?"-Máscara ironizou, bebendo sua cerveja.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meia hora depois...

"-É aqui?"-Shaka indagou, olhando ao redor no saguão da delegacia, onde policiais uniformizados andavam para lá e para cá, com papéis e presos a serem fichados ou soltos.

"-É. Vamos conversar com algum policial."-disse Saga se aproximando do balcão de atendimento, onde um policial de bigodes pretos e compridos preenchia algumas fichas.-"Com licença, oficial. Viemos pagar as fianças de alguns amigos nossos."

"-Nomes, por favor?"-pediu o policial.

"-Kamus DuPont e Milo Alessandros."-respondeu imediatamente.

O policial o observou bem, antes de fechar a ficha e pedir:

"-Espere um momento. Vou chamar o tenente."-e afastou-se.

Alguns minutos depois, um homem engravatado, cabelos castanhos em desalinho apareceu, com o que parecia ser um dossiê em mãos.

"-A menos que sejam advogados, não posso soltá-los."-já foi falando.

"-Ei, calminha."-pediu Kanon.-"Você é?"

"-Tenente Dimitr Standinkou."-respondeu.-"Seus amigos foram presos sob a acusação de invasão de propriedade particular, ato de vandalismo e...puxamos a ficha de seu amigo francês, aparentemente ele tem uma acusação de crime sexual na França."

"-Que?! Kamus?!"-Saga não acreditou.-"Ele não faria isso!"

"-Atacou uma moça no metrô de Paris anos atrás."-respondeu o tenente calmamente.

"-Kamus é um pervertido sexual?"-Kanon murmurou.-"Eu sabia que aquela pose de certinho era só fachada!"

"-Não seja ridículo, Kanon!"-falou Shaka irritando-se.-"Sabemos que Kamus não faria algo assim."

"-Vai saber...ele ficou anos morando isolado com um garotinho na Sibéria. Pode ter caído na tentação e..."

"-Esperem!"-pediu o policial.-"Quer dizer que ele também é pedófilo e mantinha uma criança em cárcere privado? É um maníaco este DuPont?"

"-E ladrão."-falou outro policial entregando uma ficha ao tenente.-"Há duas queixas dele ter roubado fantasias de promoções no Shopping da cidade. Uma do Capitão Frio e outra do Barney."

"-Ui...nosso amigo é um delinqüente!"-Kanon começou a rir, e levou cotoveladas de Shaka e Saga ao mesmo tempo.

"-Tenente. Isso tudo é um mal entendido! Kamus não é um criminoso!"-alegava Shaka.

"-É um homem integro! E pai de família!"-continuou Saga.

"-Pode ser. Mas só vamos soltá-los quando o Juiz assim determinar a fiança."-disse o tenente irredutível.

"-Quando isso?"-Saga perguntou, olhando o relógio apreensivo.

"-Segunda-feira."

"-Hoje é sábado!"-exclamou Kanon.

"-E o Milo se casa hoje!"-continuou Saga.

"-Lamento. Lei é lei!"

Shaka chama os gêmeos em um canto:

"-O que faremos? São quase cinco horas da manhã! Em mais ou menos três horas ele tem que estar no santuário!"-falava Kanon.

"-Vamos ter que chamar Atena. Não vejo outra alternativa."-ponderou Saga.

"-Ela vai matá-los!"-suspirou Kanon e sorriu.-"Vai ser divertido."

"-Não precisamos incomodar a deusa com um assunto tão mundano!"-falou Shaka.-"Deixe que eu me encarrego disso."

Shaka ajeita o paletó que usava e se aproximou do policial.

"-Senhor tenente. Somos homens sensatos. Podemos resolver isso sem precisarmos incomodar um juiz, que deve estar ocupadíssimos com outros assuntos deveras mais importantes que este simples ato de vandalismo de dois marmanjões que esqueceram de crescer."

O tenente o encarou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"-O que está sugerindo?"

"-Que podemos entrar em uma acordo de cavalheiros."-comentou, mexendo no bolso e deixando uma nota cair no chão.-"Ops...o que temos aqui? É seu?"

"-Não...este dinheiro é seu. Caiu do seu bolso."-falou o tenente.

"-Tem certeza de que não é seu?"-Shaka pega a nota e coloca no bolso do tenente.-"Eu não vi meu nome nela e pode ser sua. Que tal? Podemos conversar?"

O tenente sorriu e...

A cela dois, ao lado da cela um onde Kamus e Milo estavam encarcerados, recebia três novos ocupantes.

"-Por que estão aqui?"-Kamus indagou, olhando os amigos presos.

"-Shaka tentou subornar o tenente Standikou."-comentou Saga, dando um pedala em Shaka.

"-E é o homem mais próximo de Deus!"-ironizou Kanon.

"-Calem-se!"-pediu Shaka.-"De todos os policiais corruptos do mundo, eu encontro um honesto?!"

"-Buda tá castigando seus pensamentos impuros com a morena que dançou macarena no balcão e você babava nela."-Kanon comentou, olhando disfarçadamente para o lado.

"-EU NÃO ESTAVA BABANDO NA KAREN!"-defendeu-se o virginiano.

"Olha, até sabe o nome dela!"-Kanon continuou.

"-Calem-se. Ou o tenente pode incluir na minha ficha além de tentativa de suborno, o assassinato de vocês dois!"-vociferou Saga.-"E agora?"

Continua...

**Notas:**

Bem..sei que disse que seria o final...mas as idéias loucas foram aparecendo quando escrevia e...vai ter mais capítulos!

Os Crimes os quais Kamus é acusado aparecem nos fics: Uma garota Especial, Babás por um dia: Perdidos no Shopping e Tudo por um presente!

Bjs e obrigada por lerem.


	5. Chapter 5

**Milo vai se casar.**

**Capítulo 5:**

**Capítulo betado por lulu-lilits.**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Algum tempo depois...

- Que horas são?- perguntou Aiolia ao irmão, assim que saiu do banho e o viu esperando-o na porta do quarto.

- Hum... Seis e quinze. - respondeu consultando o relógio e bocejando. -Nem dormimos...

- Nem devemos. Toma um banho pra acordar e vamos ficar de tocaia para quando a família de Dione aparecer, como Afrodite avisou. - Aiolia se vestia quando falava.

- Demos está subindo as escadas!-avisou Aiolos observando pela janela do quarto. - Acho que está indo para Escorpião.

- Que?!?! Ele devia estar dormindo na casa de hóspedes que a Atena providenciou para a família da Dione!- Aiolia correu para a janela, e depois saiu puxando o irmão para fora. Passou por Marin que fazia o café. - Oi, amor! Tchau, amor!

- Oi, Marin...até, Marin!- gritou Aiolos, arrastado por seu irmão para fora.

- Crianças...- suspirou Marin, tomando café.

Naquele instante, Demos subia pelas escadas, para ter certeza de que o futuro genro não se atrasaria. Parou de repente, assustado ao ser abordado pelos dois cavaleiros de ouro.

- Senhor Papallonikos! Que linda manhã, não é verdade?-Aiolos foi logo dizendo, com um grande sorriso. - Aonde vai com tanta pressa?

- Ver se o inútil do meu genro já acordou!

- São só seis e quinze, senhor Papallonikos! Ele deve estar dormindo ainda!-disse Aiolia.- Para Milo é madrugada ainda!

- Para Milo, dez horas é ainda madrugada!- acrescentou Aiolos.

- Ele vai se casar em uma cerimônia religiosa com minha filha às oito! Tem que levantar agora!- falou Demos impaciente.

- Senhor, Kamus de Aquário... Um dos mais respeitados e responsáveis dos cavaleiros de ouro é o padrinho de Milo! E ele garantiu solenemente que ele não vai se atrasar para o casamento!- disse Aiolos sério.

- É... Vamos ver como estão às coisas, como o altar... As flores...o buffet...- Aiolia disse, pegando num dos braços de Demos, enquanto Aiolos pegava no outro e conduziam o senhor escada abaixo.

- Um momento!- disse Demos nervoso, se soltando. -Parece que querem me esconder algo! O que eu não devo ver na casa de Escorpião?

- Nada!- responderam ao mesmo tempo.

- Se não há nada, vou até lá!- continuou subindo as escadas.

- NÃO PODE SUBIR!- avisou Aiolia colocando-se entre ele e o caminho.

- Que se passa, moleque? Diz o que está havendo?

- Eu... Eu...- olhando pro irmão como se pedisse ajuda.

- Milo não quer que o senhor conheça o maior segredo dele, senhor Demos. - falou Aiolos sério, colocando a mão no ombro do senhor. - Ele se sentiria tão mal, que era capaz de se matar.

- Mas o que é assim tão grave?!- espantou-se Demos.

- Milo está fazendo a pedicure e. - Aiolos falou, e Aiolia escondeu o rosto.

- Isso é coisa de fresco, mas não é motivo de vergonha. - acrescentou o velho impaciente.

- Ele tem... - coloca a mão na boca como estivesse emocionado... - onze dedos nos pés e não quer que o senhor saiba... Pois teme que ache que seus netos também nasçam assim... -pisca várias vezes como se quisessem reter as lágrimas. -... Por isso tem vergonha. - falou de uma vez e Aiolia ficou boquiaberto. - Ele tem o senhor em tão alta estima, como um pai que nunca teve... E morreria se soubesse que poderia repudiá-lo... - recoloca a mão na boca, dramatizando, como se segurasse o choro. - Por seu... defeito.

- Oh... Eu não sabia...- Demos fica penalizado.- Claro que eu não sou uma pessoa com tais preconceitos! Um absurdo!

- Sim... - Aiolos deixa uma lágrima rolar pelo rosto e a enxuga teatralmente. -Sabemos que um homem honrado, senhor Papallonikos...mas entenda Milo...seus sentimentos...seus medos...

- Sim, eu entendo. - suspirou. - Bem, não vou comentar nada com ele, pode deixar.

- Obrigado, senhor Demos.

-Bem... -Demos estava totalmente sem graça. - Eu vou ver se precisam de mim... No local da cerimônia. Vou indo... Não o deixem se atrasar, entenderam rapazes?

- Certamente, senhor Demos. Cuidaremos de tudo. - garantiu Aiolos.

- Confio em vocês. - e o velho cavaleiro se afastou rapidamente.

- Você tem uma mente maligna, irmão!- confessa Aiolia, ainda espantado.

- Obrigado, Aiolia. - com um sorriso, depois fica sério. -Mas... Já era para Saga e os outros terem chegado aqui com o noivo!

- É verdade. - Aiolia fica pensativo.

- É porque estão presos também. - respondeu Afrodite, aparecendo de repente atrás dos irmãos, que levaram um susto enorme.

- Nunca mais chegue assim de repente!- Aiolia com a mão no coração e furioso com Afrodite que permanecia com o semblante inalterado e calmo.

- Quase morri de novo... -Aiolos com a mão no coração, depois encara Afrodite.-Como assim presos?

- Falei agora com o Saga pelo celular... Sabe aquela ligação que permitem aos presos... Bem, foram presos por tentativa de suborno a um oficial da lei. -respondeu o cavaleiro de peixes.

- Suborno?-os irmãos espantaram-se.

- Sabia que o Kanon ia aprontar!-diz Aiolia já impaciente.

- Não foi o Kanon.-respondeu Afrodite.

- Ares reapareceu e tentou subornar um policial?-espantou-se o leão.

- Pelos deuses, não!-exclamou Afrodite.-Shaka tentou subornar um policial!

- Shaka?!

Repetiram os dois ao mesmo tempo, mais espantados ainda. Houve um breve silêncio seguido de gargalhadas. Os três não agüentaram a notícia e riam.

- Aiai..e agora?-Aiolos enxugando as lágrimas.

- Alguém tem que tirar eles da cadeia. -responde Afrodite recuperando o fôlego.

- Aiolia e eu iremos ver isso. -respondeu sagitário. - Você controla as coisas por aqui, Afrodite.

- Não é melhor avisarmos Atena de tudo o que está havendo? –perguntou o cavaleiro de peixes.

- Não. Pra que incomodar ela! –diz Aiolia.

- Ela tem bons advogados da Fundação, influência com o Santuário com pessoas do alto escalão...-Afrodite começou a numerar.-Aposto que com um simples telefonema ela resolveria isto.

- Deixa que a gente resolve isso, Afrodite.-garantiu Aiolos.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Na delegacia.

- Deixe que eu falo, está bem?-pediu Aiolos.

- Tudo bem. Mas posso zoar eles pelo resto de suas vidas?

-Claro. Eu também vou tirar onda da cara deles sempre que puder!

Os dois irmãos entraram na delegacia rindo, e foram diretamente até o policial que estava na recepção, atendendo um telefonema.

-Com licença, viemos pagar a fiança de nossos amigos.-disse-lhe Aiolos.

-Quem são seus amigos?-perguntou o policial com expressão nada amistosa.

- Milo Alessandros, Kamus du Pont, Saga e Kanon Tassouli e...como é mesmo o nome completo do Shaka?-perguntou a Aiolia.

- Shaka de Virgem?-Aiolia deu os ombros.-Não faço idéia. Nem sei se Shaka é o nome real dele.

- Ah, são amigos dos arruaceiros e do pervertido sexual.-acrescentou o policial.

- Olha, que o Milo é um devasso, isso já sabíamos. Mas pervertido sexual?-protestou Aiolia.

- Alessandros não.-o policial lia uma ficha.- O francês. Ele tem acusações pendentes em Paris por atacar uma mulher no metrô e agora por manter um garoto em cárcere privado na Sibéria.

-Kamus?!-espantou-se Aiolos.-Isso é ridículo!

- Garoto? Qual deles? Hyoga ou Isaak? –Aiolia perguntou com curiosidade.

- Então eram dois meninos?!-espantou-se o policial.-Alguém chame o tenente!

- Olha, a gente tem que levar o Milo conosco, ta legal? Ele se casa em menos de duas horas!-Aiolos avisou ao policial.

- Seu amigo deve sair da cadeia em alguns anos.-riu o policial.-Com esta ficha, sei não...e se vocês sabiam que o francês mantinha crianças em cativeiro, devem ser cúmplices por não terem denunciado esta atrocidade!-e acrescentou sério.

- Que? Absurdo!-Aiolia soca a mesa com raiva, quebrando-a com sua força.-Ops...

Minutos depois...a cela é fechada mais uma vez.

- Ei, como estão os irmãos Petronades? – Kanon provocou os dois presos na cela diante deles.

- Cale-se!-rosnou Aiolia.-Não tenho culpa se a mesa era velha!

- Danos a propriedade...cúmplices de um pervertido sexual...-Aiolos olhou para Kamus.

- EU NÃO SOU UM PERVERTIDO!!!-protestou Kamus.

- Parem de brigar, estou pensando em como vamos sair daqui!- Saga ordenou, sentado em um canto da cela pensativo.

- Sugiro que liguemos para Atena. –pediu Shaka.

- NÃO!!!-responderam todos ao mesmo tempo.

- A Dione não vai me perdoar se eu perder o dia do nosso casamento!-lamentou Milo, e ele eleva o cosmo.-Vamos sair daqui por bem ou por mal.

Mirando seu punho carregado de energia cósmica contra a parede...leva um tapa na nuca de Kamus.

- OW!- esfregando a nuca.

- Destruir a cadeia não vai nos ajudar.-avisou o cavaleiro.-Acho que não temos muitas escolhas...teremos que ligar para outra pessoas vir nos buscar.

- Isso mostrou que não dá certo...-suspirou Kanon.

- É porque ligamos para pessoas incompetentes.-respondeu Kamus.

-EI!-protestaram os cavaleiros.

- Aiolos.-Fitou o cavaleiro de Sagitário , ignorando a todos.-Ligue para Afrodite e peça para que Dohko venha.

- Dohko está acompanhando Atena.- respondeu Sagitário.-Aldebaran também. Eles iam direto da Fundação ao casamento.

- Que falta de sorte...-Kamus esfregou as têmporas, como se sentisse dor.- Mu?

- Está acompanhando as chearleaders.-respondeu Kanon com um sorriso malicioso.-Como diria Aldebaran...Boi sonso que arrebenta a cerca.

- Quanta maturidade.-suspirou Shaka.

- Afrodite?

- Ele ficou de arrumar os últimos detalhes do casamento e distrair Demos.-respondeu Aiolia.

- Quem nos resta?-Kamus estava ficando desesperado.-Máscara da Morte??

- Estamos perdidos...-murmurou Kanon.

- Shura!-avisou Aiolos.

- Ele não teria competência para tanto.-resmungou Aiolia.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Nas proximidades do Santuário, enquanto ajeitava o último arranjo de rosas no altar improvisado, vendo todos os convidados chegarem ...Afrodite atendia ao celular.

- Oi? É mesmo? Nossa!-conversando no celular.-Não é melhor chamar Atena? Bem, vocês quem sabem...-e desligou o celular.-Shura!!!!

O espanhol que conversava com sua noiva, Maíse, pediu licença a ela e foi até o cavaleiro de peixes.

- Maíse disse que as garotas tão estranhando a ausência dos outros. Cadê eles?-foi logo perguntando.

- Presos.-respondeu Afrodite com calma.

- PRESOS?!?-gritou e depois disfarçou quando todos o olhavam.-E agora?

- Os teimosos não querem que eu conte tudo a Atena, então...-suspirou.-Você pode ir lá ver o que pode ser feito?

- Eles precisam de um advogado!!!

- Pelo o que me contou, o juíz que veria este caso está em um clube, afinal é fim de semana... Bem, faremos o seguinte. Você e Giovanni distraiam todos por aqui, ta? Eu vou chamar um advogado para resolver isso.

- Que advogado? Conhece algum?

- Claro! E... Disfarça, lá vêm o Demos. -Avisou, quando percebeu que o ex-cavaleiro se aproximava. -O que achou das rosas brancas no altar, Shura?

- Muito bonitas, Afrodite. Combinaram com a...

- Cadê ele? Não estava na Casa de Escorpião e o casamento é em dez minutos!-já foi logo falando nervoso. -Os convidados já chegaram, não vi seus amigos, os outros cavaleiros de ouro!

- Ora, Demos... Eles estão... Estão...-Shura não sabia responder e olhou para Afrodite.

- Se preparando espiritualmente para a ocasião. E eu deveria estar junto com eles agora e... Olha lá o Mu chegou! E Atena também!!! Tchau!-e o pisciano saiu correndo, deixando Shura sozinho com Demos.

- EI! Espera, eu vou me preparar espiritualmente também!!!-saiu atrás, passando por Máscara da Morte e Mu que chegavam. -Distraiam todos. Ganhem tempo até chegarmos com o noivo e os padrinhos!!!

Os dois cavaleiros se entreolharam espantados.

- QUE?!?!-falaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Tem algo errado aqui. -murmurou Demos nervoso. -Sinto isso em meus ossos!

- Querido, algo errado? –sua esposa perguntou, se aproximando.

- Não, Creusa. Vá ver se a Dione precisa de algo. Vou ver onde está meu genro!-e se afastou rapidamente.

Numa tenda armada especialmente para que a noiva esperasse a vez de entrar, Dione recebia os últimos retoques em sua maquiagem pelas mãos habilidosas de Maíse, enquanto Marin colocava a tiara em seus cabelos.

- Estou dizendo que o Shura estava estranho. Nervoso demais. Parecia que ele era o noivo!-dizia a jovem.

- E eu achei Aiolia e Aiolos nervosos também esta manhã. Saíram e até agora não voltaram!

- Será que é algum inimigo?-perguntou Shina, encostada em um móvel.

- Saberíamos se fosse. -respondeu Marin.

- Oh, pelos deuses!-exclamou Dione nervosa. - Tomara que não seja nada! Justo em meu casamento!

- Calma. Não deve ser nada. -Maíse tentou tranqüiliza-la, quando a tenda foi aberta e Afrodite chegou com uma xícara de chá.

- Achei que precisaria disso. -estendeu a xícara à noiva. –Vim ver se está tudo bem e pelos deuses... Você está linda!

- Obrigada, Afrodite. Que gentileza a sua!-sorriu Dione.

- Bem, preciso resolver uma coisinha de nada que está atrasando o Milo.  
Mas não se preocupe que logo, logo veremos você bela e maravilhosa naquele altar!-sorriu.

-Algo errado?-Dione preocupou-se. -Por que Milo se atrasaria? Ele não quer se casar comigo, é isso?

-Não!!! Tire estas idéias negativas de sua cabecinha loira, minha querida!-Afrodite sacudiu as mãos como se espantasse algo sobre a cabeça de Dione.-Não é nada do que está pensando. É algo a toa que eu irei resolver. Shura e Giovanni vão te ajudar no que precisar e. -ia falando e se saindo da tenda, quando deparou-se com várias mulheres e com olhares nada satisfeitos.-Meninas!!!

-Onde eles estão Afrodite. -Celeste foi logo perguntando, com as mãos na cintura.

- Eles? Eles quem?-fingindo não entender.

- Nossos maridos. -Juliana foi logo respondendo. -Não estão no Santuário. Não sentimos os cosmos deles em lugar algum.

- Kamus não dormiu em casa. E não é do feitio dele fazer isso!-disse Desirêe.

- Shaka também não pernoitou em casa. -acrescentou Raga-si, nervosa.

- Ah, eles... Bem, eles... -olhou para elas. -Que roupas divinas que estão usando!!! E os penteados estão perfeitos, a maquiagem maravilhosa... -ia falando e se afastando. - Vou ver onde eles estão e os trago agora mesmo! FUI!

- Estão aprontando alguma.-pensou Marin.

- E ainda duvida?-acrescentou Shina.

Continua...


	6. Chapter 6

**Milo vai se casar.**

**Capítulo 6:**

**Betado por lulu-lilits**

Enquanto isso...

- O que faremos Mu? Tem alguma idéia para distrair todo mundo? –cochichou Máscara da Morte, olhando os convidados e acenando com um sorriso sem graça para a esposa, sentada na primeira fila.

- Não faço idéia. –murmurou o ariano de volta.

- Precisamos fazer algo!-murmurou de volta, em um tom mais nervoso, notando que a esposa estava desconfiada de algo.

- Sei lá. Improvisa! Tá todo mundo incomodado pela espera!

- É porque este casamento já deveria ter começado há cinco minutos! –retrucou Giovanni. - Se o Milo não aparecer, isto aqui evolui para o velório dele. Olha a cara do Demos!

Mu olhou na direção do senhor apontado pelo cavaleiro de câncer, sua expressão não era nada amigável e parecia a ponto de querer esganar alguém.

- Espero que Shura dê conta da situação. -suspirou o ariano.

- Mandaram o Shura? Por que mandaram o bode?

- Acredite, ele é o mais capacitado na questão.

- Por quê?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ele chega à delegacia, elegantemente trajado com um terno. Os olhos negros inquiridores, observavam a tudo e a todos. Quem o visse diria que era algum advogado de sucesso, procurando algum cliente rico ali preso. Ou um promotor de justiça atrás de informações sobre algum caso em júri. Ele levava uma maleta preta em uma das mãos e se dirige ao policial de plantão no posto de atendimento e fala de maneira cortês.

- Buenos dias, procuro alguns amigos que estão no momento presos. Gostaria de conversar com eles para saber se posso resolver o problema em que se meteram, oficial.

- E quem são eles? –perguntou mais interessado no café que tomava.

- Aiolos e Aiolia Petronades, Saga e Kanon Tassouli, Milo...

- Ah... Eles. -o policial o fitou e riu debochado. - É advogado deles?

- Si.

- Nome, por favor?

- E. Shura Antônio Mendonza. -mostrou ao oficial um cartão.

- Tudo bem. Vem comigo. -pediu o oficial, encaminhando Shura até a ala dos presos. - Visita para as garotas.

- Quem?- indagou Saga.

- O advogado de vocês. -mostrou Shura, que ergueu uma sobrancelha e tentava não rir da situação dos amigos.

- Não é um advogado... É o Shura e... Aiiii!- respondeu Milo, levando um chute na canela de Kamus.

- Policial, gostaria de saber por que meus clientes estão presos. Sob qual acusação mantêm homens de bem, pais de família, atrás da grade!-perguntou o espanhol sério.

- Destruição de propriedade do estado e particular, tentativa de suborno a oficial da lei, desacato, este aqui. -apontando para Kamus. - Ainda tem que esclarecer as acusações de crimes sexuais e pedofilia.

Shura olhou bem para eles e se virou:

- Não os conheço mesmo!

- EI, SEU ESPANHOL FILHO DA MÃE! –xingou Kanon.- Nos tire daqui!

- Shura é advogado?- Milo perguntou espantado.

- Verei o valor da fiança. Saga você autoriza que o valor seja pago pela "Instituição Santuário"? Afinal, você é o responsável pelas contas. - perguntou Shura polidamente. - Quanto a você, senhor DuPont...verei o que posso fazer para que estas acusações sejam retiradas.

- Pode. - respondeu Saga imaginando o que diria a Atena sobre o rombo nas contas.

- Ligue para a polícia francesa. Verão que as acusações foram arquivadas por falta de provas. - declarou Kamus.

- Shura é advogado? E ninguém me contou isso?-Milo ainda não acreditando.

- E tem este loirinho que nem o nome verdadeiro dele descobre. - disse o policial, apontando para Shaka. -O metido a riponga.

- E nem saberão. Quando uni minha alma e meu coração a Buda e abracei esta vida que eu levo, joguei fora minha 'outra vida'... Ninguém sabe meu nome.

- Eu sei. - riu Milo.

- NINGUÉM SABE... - Shaka retificou olhando torto para Milo.

- Francis Elliot Furneval. - respondeu Shura imediatamente e Shaka caiu ao chão de susto. - Sim, ele é da família que é dona da Furneval Têxtil.

- Este Shura me dá medo. - sussurrou Kanon ao irmão, e depois olha debochado para Shaka. - Furneval?

- Se não notaram... eu não uso este nome mais!- respondeu indignado.

- Furneval?- Aiolia repetiu, não se contendo de dar risadas. Logo Aiolos se juntou a ele, rindo sem parar.

- Alguém quer dar um passeio pelo Ciclo das Seis Existências?!?!?!

Shura pigarreou, pedindo ordem.

- Vou ver o que posso fazer por vocês. Não se preocupem, irão logo para casa.- saiu da ala com o policial e o indagou.- Estão ferrados, né?

- Muito.-respondeu o policial.

- Precisarei de reforços.- pegou um telefone e discou um número.- Dite, preciso de você.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

De volta ao Santuário.

Os convidados já conversavam entre si para tentar entender a demora da cerimônia. As pessoas notaram a ausência não só do noivo como da maioria dos padrinhos, os cavaleiros de ouro. Certos cosmos já estavam se alterando, tanto pelo calor como pela falta de notícias.

- Precisamos fazer algo.- diz Máscara da Morte.

- Não imagino o que.

- Cadê Afrodite? Ele é bom nesta coisa de distrair as pessoas.- bufou o canceriano.

- Shura ligou para ele. Foi até a delegacia...

- Que delegacia? – perguntou Demos aparecendo do nada.

- Delegacia? Quem falou em delegacia. – Mu se vira para Máscara da Morte, nervoso.- Eu disse Delegacia?

- Não me lembro...- fez de desentendido.

-Vocês não me enganam. Tratem logo de me dizer o que está havendo. Este casamento deveria ter começado há 20 minutos.

- É normal casamentos atrasarem.- respondeu o ariano.

- Quando a noiva faz charme para isso...NÃO QUANDO O NOIVO NÃO APARECE!!!- gritou Demos.

- É...bem...eu...

- Che bella cosa na jurnata 'e sole... n'aria serena doppo na tempesta!

Demos e Mu pararam de discutir quando ouviram alguém cantar melodiosamente uma canção mundialmente conhecida. Para a surpresa de todos...era Máscara da Morte.

- n'aria serena doppo na tempesta! Pe' ll'aria fresca pare gia na festa,...

-Não sabia que seu marido cantava, Maeve.- Maíse surpresa, sentada ao seu lado.

-Nem eu sabia...- a asgardiana estava mais surpresa ainda.

-Não é que o siri patola canta?- Celeste de braços cruzados, admirando.- É o sole mio?

- Pe' ll'aria fresca pare gia na festa, che bella cosa na jurnata 'e sole. Pe' ll'aria fresca pare gia na festa, che bella cosa na jurnata 'e sole.

Todos os convidados se calaram para assistir ao "concerto".

- Celeste...- Maeve cutucou a amiga.

-To gravando tudo!- com uma câmera digital nas mãos.

-Ma n'atu sole cchiu bello, oje ne', 'o sole mio, sta 'nfronte a te!

O sole, 'o sole mio, sta 'nfronte a te, sta 'nfronte a te!

Quanno fa notte e 'o sole se ne scenne,

me vene quase 'na malincunia.

Sotto 'a fenesta toia restarria,

quanno fa notte e 'o sole se ne scenne.

Ma n'atu sole cchiu bello, oje ne', 'o sole mio, sta 'nfronte a te!

O sole, 'o sole mio, sta 'nfronte a te, sta 'nfronte a te!

- O QUE ESTÁ HAVENDO?!?!?!- uma jovem loira vestida de noiva apareceu, caminhando a passos largos na direção do altar.- O que está acontecendo afinal?

- Vendo o Máscara da Morte dando uma de Pavarotti?- perguntou Mu.

- Sabe do que me refiro!- ela os fuzilou com o olhar.- Onde está meu noivo?

- Bem...eu..err...-os dois se atrapalharam.

- Cavaleiros.- Atena que até aquele momento estava apenas observando o que acontecia, resolveu intervir.- O que está havendo?

- Onde estão os outros cavaleiros e Milo?- perguntou Dohko, ao lado da deusa.

- Bem lembrado. Onde estão eles?- Desirre indagou.

- Estão sumidos há horas!- Marin completa.

- Tão presos. Satisfeitos? Desta vez sou inocente.- Máscara da Morte respondeu de uma vez.

- PRESOS?!?!?!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Delegacia...

- Por que ninguém me contou que o Shura era advogado?! – Milo ainda indignado.

- Ele não é. – sussurrou Kamus de volta.

- Mas...

- Esqueceu que o Santuário nos dá identidades falsas quando precisamos nos ausentar em missões?- disse Saga.

- Mas...Por que ele tem que ser advogado bonzão e meu disfarce é profissional na área de distribuição de alimentos?- Mais indignado ainda.

- Entregador de pizza? Combina com você.- respondeu Shaka.

- Ô Barbie Hare-Krishina, a conversa não chegou a Woodstock!

- O que quis insinuar com isso?- Shaka erguendo-se, fitando Milo.

- Vocês não vão brigar aqui e estragar nossa oportunidade de sair deste lugar!-determinou Kamus alterando a voz de maneira que tanto Shaka quanto Milo ficassem quietos. – Sei que estamos nervosos por estarmos aqui, que com certeza todos devem estar se perguntando onde estamos, mas nos atacarmos não irá nos trazer benefício algum!

- Por que tenho a impressão que algo não vai dar certo?-resmunga Saga.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Em uma sala, Shura conversava com um dos policiais, enquanto esperava Afrodite chegar para ajudá-lo. Suspirou aliviado ao ver o pisciniano chegar caminhando apressadamente pelos corredores da delegacia.

- Shura! Como diria Máscara da Morte... Jogaram tudo no ventilador. - dizia nervoso.

- Hã?

- Falei com o Mu agorinha, pelo celular. Eles tentaram enrolar o pessoal até a nossa chegada, mas... Já sabem o que houve.

- Ih... E a família da noiva? Dione?

- Eu não sei. Ai, pobrezinha. Na condição dela! Eu farei o Milo engolir um buquê das minhas rosas se algo acontecer com ela e o bebê por causa deste estresse todo. Tudo culpa daquele irresponsável! Estragou um dia perfeito!- falava sem parar e nervoso.

- Dite, calma hombre...- pedia Shura olhando para os lados.

- Eu cultivei com meu cosmo as mais belas rosas com um perfume suave para enfeitar o altar e a casa deles quando fosse para a noite de núpcias. Eu apresentei a Dione as melhores costureiras de Atenas que lhe fizeram o vestido perfeito em pouco tempo! O bufett! Eu praticamente organizei tudo!! E agora o casamento não vai sair! Ai que raiva!- cosmo se elevando.

- Afrodite!- pedia Shura.

- E agora você tem que fingir que é advogado. O que é perigoso, já que se descobrirem...

- AFRODITE!- Shura gritou.

- O que?

Os policiais estavam ao redor deles, ouvindo tudo e com expressões nada satisfeitas. Em seguida, Shura está na cela ao lado de Aiolia e Aiolos, tendo Afrodite como companheiro de cárcere.

Aiolos ia falar algo, mas Shura ergueu a mão pedindo silêncio.

- Que você foi preso por falsidade ideológica eu entendo. -começou Afrodite e Shura estreitou o olhar. - Mas por que eu fui indiciado como seu cúmplice?

- Porque você tem uma boca enorme e uma língua maior ainda!- vociferou Shura.

- Eu?!- indignado.

- Não acredito que se deixaram prender! – Saga lamentou. – Estou cercado de adolescentes irresponsáveis? Achei que este título cabia aos cavaleiros de bronze!

- Cale-se, Saga. - retorquiu Shaka. - Para quem vive se gabando de ter enganado meio mundo por treze anos, tem se mostrado pouca utilidade nesta crise!

- Acho que ele te chamou de idiota, mano.

- Incompetente caberia ao seu irmão, Kanon. Idiota é um título que combine com a sua pessoa. - responde Shaka.

- Já chega. Ele vai voltar voando para a Índia! Cortesia do Triângulo de Ouro!-Kanon avança contra Shaka, mas Saga o segura.

- Ei, violência não leva a nada pessoal!- pediu Milo que logo em seguida recebeu um potente tapa na nuca de Kamus. – FICOU MALUCO?!?!

- A culpa é sua, precisava te bater. –respondeu com tranqüilidade.

- Não mandei me seguir e participar de tudo, Skibon!

- Inseto Artrópode!

- Seu...

Imediatamente, os nove cavaleiros começaram a discutir entre si, com agressões verbais, referencias às mães de cada um, cosmos começaram a exaltar e...

- CALADOS TODOS VOCÊS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – o tenente responsável gritou da porta, acompanhado por um homem de idade, e com roupas esportivas. Todos obedeceram.

- São estes os responsáveis por atrapalharem meu dia de folga? – perguntou o homem.

- Sim, meritíssimo. – respondeu o tenente. – Não o teria chamado se eles não estivessem causando tanto alvoroço. Confesso que temo que apareça mais algum maluco atrás deles.

- E o senhor, quem é? – perguntou Saga.

- Excelentíssimo Juiz de Direito Georgios Dimitrakopoulos. –respondeu o homem. – Já chamaram um defensor?

- Apareceu um falso advogado. – apontando para Shura.

- Com que intuito brinca assim com o sistema?- indagou o Juíz.

- Na verdade... Eles não querem que as esposas saibam que fizeram tamanha burrada. – respondeu Afrodite, mal humorado.

- Não é bem assim! – respondeu Kamus.

- E porque não me deixaram desde o início contar tudo para a Saori? – indagou o cavaleiro de peixes ferino.

Todos disfarçaram e não responderam.

- A Marin vai me matar. – resmungou Aiolia.

- A mim também. –completou Aiolos.

- Quer dizer que em parte, toda esta confusão é porque tentam esconder o que fizeram das esposas? – perguntou o Juíz surpreso.

- Posso imaginar. – comentou o tenente, solidário. – Oito anos casado.

- Cinqüenta anos agüentando a mesma megera. - disse o juíz. - E me refiro a minha sogra que não morre nunca! Não sabem o que é o inferno!

Aiolos pensou em responder que já havia visto o inferno, mas o cutucão de Aiolia o calou.

- Mas mesmo assim, não posso fazer nada por vocês e. - sons de pessoas falando exaltadas vieram aos ouvidos de todos. - Que bagunça é esta?

- ONDE ESTÁ O ALESSANDROS? O INÚTIL DO MEU EX-GENRO!

- Demos!!- Milo ficou pálido.

Logo a sala foi tomada por pessoas vestidas de fraques, ternos, roupas sociais, um homem de meia idade, que era amparado pela esposa e pelo filho, e parecia a ponto de infartar e uma noiva determinada a abrir caminho naquele mar de pessoas e chegar até as celas.

- Onde está meu noivo? –indagou Dione.

- Oi, Dio. – Milo acenou tímido de sua cela.

- Milo! –Dione foi até ele, tentando abraçá-lo, por fim contentou-se em acariciar seu rosto. - Por que prenderam meu noivo e no dia do nosso casamento?

- Longa história, Dio... Não vale a pena contar. – fez um ar de que não era importante.

- Invasão e vandalismo. – respondeu Kanon, Saga o socou no braço.

- O que? – ela encarou Milo.

- Uma invasãozinha à toa, bem pequenininha...

- Quero ver meu marido.

- Me deixe passar!

- Aiolia Petronades!

Logo as outras esposas invadiram o local.

- Dá para me dizer o que houve, Kanon? – Juliana o encarava com as mãos na cintura.

- Kanon de novo? – Celeste perguntou a Saga que confirmou com um aceno de cabeça.

- Shaka! – Raga-si se surpreendeu. - Por que está aqui? Tentou subornar um policial? Justo você que me encheu uma semana por ter pegado o troco errado de uma loja!

- Errr...- ele não soube responder.

- Kamus...a função de um padrinho não era de cuidar do noivo? – Desirée perguntou ao marido.

- Me pergunto por quanto tempo carregarei este karma...- suspirou o aquariano.- O que mais pode dar errado?

- Mestre?!- Hyoga surpreso, com Alexandre ao seu lado.

Kamus olhou para os céus.

- O que foi? – perguntou Kanon, olhando também.

- Estou esperando o teto desabar em minha cabeça.

O barulho no local aumentou com as conversas, vozes alteradas, o tenente e o juíz foram perdendo a paciência.

- Parem com esta bagunça na minha delegacia!- gritou o tenente.

- Que diabos está havendo? Você ia se casar hoje? – o idoso perguntou ao cavaleiro de escorpião.

- Ia, né?

- Solte o meu noivo agora mesmo! –ordenou Dione.

- Solte o pivete para que eu o mate! – esbravejou Demos.

- Isso até que é divertido!- comentou Máscara da Morte, encostado na cela com a esposa.

- Não posso soltar assim! Todos se retirem daqui agora mesmo! –ordenou o juíz Dimitrakopoulos.

- Eu não saio daqui sem antes de me casar com ele!- Dione se segura nas barras da cela. – Hoje é o dia do meu casamento, só saio daqui casada! Eu espero me casar com este irresponsável desde os sete anos de idade!

- Isso é absurdo! – exclamou Dimitrakopoulos.

- Excelência. –a voz de Atena se sobrepôs aos de todos, que se calaram para ouvi-la.- Sou Saori Kido e foi a minha propriedade que estes homens vandalizaram. No entanto, são meus amigos e creio que tudo não passou de uma brincadeira. Meus advogados cuidaram dos trâmites legais, e irei retirar a queixa.

- Há outros fatores. Como a destruição de móveis da delegacia.- lembrou o tenente.

- Pagarei os prejuízos. E eles irão responder a lei quando a audiência for marcada.

- Tentativa de suborno.

- Ele toma remédios controlados. Não os tomou hoje, estava fora de si. – sussurrou Atena ao policial.

- Falsidade ideológica. Ele se passou por advogado. - apontando para Shura.

- Verificou a veracidade disto? O senhor Mendonza trabalha para mim há anos!

- Ele é um pervertido sexual, tarado e pedófilo! O tenente estava nervoso pelas respostas diretas da deusa e apontou para Kamus que suspirou.

- EU NÃO SOU UM PERVERTIDO SEXUAL!

- Do que o acusam, amor? –perguntou Desirre.

- Daquela sua brincadeira sem graça no metrô de Paris! Onde me prenderam por ter te atacado!

- Ah, isso...- ela riu. – Sua cara foi tão engraçada quando os policiais o levaram, amor.

- Não teve graça...

- Você era a moça atacada por ele? – indagou o tenente.

- Sou. Mas foi uma brincadeira minha.

- E de manter garotos em cárcere privado na Sibéria?

Máscara da Morte assobiou, e Maeve o cutucou.

- Este é o garoto que me acusam de ter mantido na Sibéria!- Kamus apontou para Hyoga. – É meu... Meu...

- Seu?

- Filho adotivo...

Hyoga abriu um sorrisão e olhou para Alexandre.

- Viu, agora somos irmãos. Vamos ficar sempre juntos, Alexandre. Vou te ensinar muitas coisas, irmãozinho.

- Emocionante... - murmurou o menino entediado.

- Mesmo assim... Não posso solta-los assim!

- Já disse que daqui eu não saio sem ele ou sem me casar!- exclamou Dione.

- Dio, amor... Sinto muito. - Milo segurou as mãos dela. – Mas, não foi isso que imaginei para nós.

- Milo, não importa se vamos nos casar nas ruínas de um templo, com o mar Egeu ao fundo, em um palácio de ouro ou aqui neste lugar... Quero ser sua esposa, ficar ao seu lado... Envelhecer ao seu lado.

- Vai acabar envelhecendo por minha causa. – ele riu nervoso.

- Eu te amo, seu cabeçudo. –ela sorri.

- Eu te amo, sua teimosa.

- Alguém tem um lenço? – Aldebaran perguntou, às lágrimas e Afrodite lhe estende um pelo vão da cela. - Obrigado...

- Se ninguém se opor, nem mesmo os noivos, posso realizar o casamento aqui. – diz Mu.

- E você é um padre? –indagou o tenente, curioso. - Não tem cara de padre.

- Sou... Sou... O pastor da igreja deles. - respondeu imediato.

- Pode casá-los. –disse o Juíz. – Mas aviso que a lua de mel vai demorar.

- Tudo bem!- respondeu Milo.

Máscara da Morte retira o terno e dá ao cavaleiro de Escorpião para que o usasse, todos se silenciaram quando o cavaleiro de Áries começou a cerimônia.

- Talvez Afrodite e Eros tivessem planos para estes jovens, bem antes de seus nascimentos. -começou a falar. – Duas almas destinadas a se amarem, desde que eram crianças. A vida os separou em um determinado momento, mas o destino os uniu anos depois e provou que o amor sempre terá a palavra final. Milo e Dione se completam com o amor, a prudência, o respeito, o companheirismo. Milo, cavaleiro de Escorpião... Aceita esta jovem como sua esposa?

- Sim. –fitando-a com um sorriso.

- Dione Papallonikos, aceita Milo como seu esposo?

- Sim. – respondeu com o coração aos pulos pela emoção.

- Pelo poder dado a mim por Atena, abençôo esta união. Sejam felizes, meus bons amigos.

Saori se aproxima, segurando as mãos de Dione e Milo e sorri:

- Que este amor que os une, só se fortaleça com o tempo. Floresça em seus filhos e aumente a força de seus cosmos, como um só.

Os dois sorriram e acenaram comovidos com a cabeça, em um leve gesto. Depois, deram um beijo por entre as barras da cela.

- A igreja deles é curiosa. - sussurrou o tenente ao juíz.

- Devem ser protestantes.

Todos bateram palmas, emocionadas pela cena.

- E agora? – Dione perguntou a ele.

- Agora, senhora Alessandros...terá que esperar a minha condicional.- e riu.

- Eu o esperei minha vida toda, meu amor. Vou esperar o tempo que for necessário.

-Desta vez ninguém pode me culpar de nada. - Giovanni comentou com a esposa.

- Gostaria que todos saíssem, por favor.- pediu o tenente.

- Tenente, abra as celas e os deixem sair.

- Excelência?!- o policial assustou-se.

- O que!?- surpresa geral.

- É o meu presente de casamento. Eu assumo a responsabilidade, mas acredito que a senhorita Kido cumprirá a sua palavra sobre seus amigos responderem pelo o que fizeram. Ademais, acredito que tenha sido um grande mal entendido, e que estes casos deveriam ser esquecidos e arquivados.

- Sim, senhor. – respondeu o policial, abrindo as celas, contrariado. Abriu a cela de Afrodite e Shura e olhou para Máscara da Morte. - Eu te conheço?

- Não. – respondeu tranqüilo.

- Juro que já vi seu rosto antes.

- Meu rosto é comum demais, capisce.

- Não. Você se parece com um maníaco que matou uns mafiosos anos atrás, o maluco levou as cabeças deles de lembrança e o retrato falado da única testemunha parecia com o senhor e...

- Vamos embora! Até outro dia! Adeus!-Kamus empurrava Máscara da Morte para fora, sendo seguido por todos os demais cavaleiros e convidados.

- Sabia que devia ter matado a faxineira também!- resmungou o cavaleiro de Câncer.

- Cala a boca!- Kamus o empurrando, saindo de lá rapidinho.

Continua...

A seguir: Maternidade.

Nota: Mu celebrar o casamento? Claro...ele é o mestre do Santuário em meus fics quando Atena não está. É natural que ele realizasse certas cerimônias, como casamentos dos cavaleiros.


	7. Chapter 7

**Milo vai se casar.**

**Capítulo 7: Final**

**Sétimo mês: Visita ao doutor.**

Algum tempo já se passou depois da incomum cerimônia de casamento e os dias se transcorriam em paz... Ou quase.

- PQP!!!!-gritou um homem que começou a soltar palavrões em italiano.

- Falei para tirar o dedo da frente. –Milo comentou.

- Como pode errar o prego e acertar meu dedo, impiastro???- berrou o outro, apontando o dedo ferido para o cavaleiro de escorpião e este brilhava com seu cosmo.

- Dá um desconto para ele, Giovanni. - um sereno ariano entrou no local da discussão empurrando uma caixa, com Kamus ao seu lado. O local da contenda era o futuro quarto do bebê de Dione. - Milo está ansioso e no mundo da lua com a expectativa do bebê nascer.

- Sei que faltam dois meses ainda, mas não controlo a ansiedade. Dione não faz questão de saber se será menino ou menina e eu...

- Louco para saber. -concluiu Kamus. - Olha o lado bom, faz exatos três meses que a família da sua esposa voltou para a ilha de Milo.

- E retornam quando o bebê nascer. -suspira Milo e depois olha para a caixa que Mu arrastava. - O que é isso?

- Meu presente. -sorriu o cavaleiro de Áries.

- Um presente? –a futura mamãe apareceu e sorriu ao ver a caixa. - Mu, não devia...

- Devia sim. Abram!

Milo e Dione concordaram e abriram a enorme caixa e com ares de assombro e surpresa se depararam com um grandioso berço entalhado em madeira de lei. O que impressionava eram as figuras que ornavam o móvel, feitos pelas mãos de um hábil escultor, pequenas fadas e criaturas do imaginário infantil dividiam espaço em um cenário de árvores e flores.

- Você... Esculpiu? –Milo não acreditava.

- Com a ajuda de Kiki. Afinal, estamos até desocupados nestes últimos meses que nos sobra tempo para explorar outras habilidades. - comentou Mu.

- Ah, é lindo!- Dione não se cabia de felicidades.

- Tudo isso porque quer ser o padrinho do bebê. -suspirou Máscara da Morte.

- O fato de ele nascer, talvez sob a regência do meu signo... -Áries disfarçou.

- Parem com isso. –pediu a loira. - Amor, já está pendurando quadros nas paredes? Mas e o papel de parede?

- Pensei que seriam os escorpiões. –apontou para o papel de parede cheio de escorpiões vermelhos.

- Eu não escolhi os escorpiões. -Dione colocou as mãos na cintura. - E sim os pingüins.

- Pingüins, amor? –Milo faz uma careta.

- O que tem contra pingüins? –Kamus perguntou.

- Eles andam esquisitos... E me lembram alguém...

- Quem? –Kamus franziu o cenho.

- Hyoga. -respondeu rápido.

Kamus ficou sério. Dione, Mu e Máscara da Morte riam abertamente. Milo segurou o riso, ficando vermelho.

Foi quando apareceu Adônis, irmão de Milo, entrando no quarto de maneira desajeitada, segurando um enorme urso de pelúcia que lhe impedia a visão.

- Presente da senhorita Kido...outro. Onde eu coloco isso?-perguntou ofegante, esbarrando em todos e tudo. Milo afastou Dione do urso gigante descontrolado, que por onde passava derrubava alguma coisa para por fim, ficar pressionado entre Adônis e um cavaleiro de Câncer, irritado.

- Em qualquer lugar. -exclamou Máscara da Morte.- Menos em cima de mim, caspista!

- Desculpe. -lamentou o rapaz.

- Me deixa matar este refugo!

- Não posso deixar, ele é família. -respondeu Milo rindo.

- Sua família, não minha!

- Ah, mas seremos primos quando meu tio se casar com sua mamma e...

- NÃO SOMOS PARENTES!- berrou o cavaleiro de câncer.

- Vamos parar com isso, tá?- Dione pediu, segurando o riso. - Amor, hoje você disse que ia me levar ao médico. Não é melhor que eu vá sozinha e...

- Não, Dione. Seu médico vai tirar férias e justamente quando você vai ter um filho. Quero conhecer este médico que vai substituí-lo para ver se é confiável.

- Soube que ele é muito competente.

- Mesmo assim. Vamos juntos.

Horas mais tarde, chegaram ao consultório médico. Era a primeira vez que Dione visitava o médico sem a companhia da mãe e se sentia meio insegura, apesar do marido sempre arranjar um tempo para ir junto, não perdendo nenhum momento da gravidez.

Dione sorriu, nunca imaginou que Milo viesse a ser um marido tão carinhoso e um futuro papai cuidadoso. Talvez o fato de ter ficado órfão muito novo o influenciasse. Queria ter uma família, a sua família. E ela estava surgindo.

- Que hora para seu médico tirar férias! –resmungou Milo.

- Ele precisava amor.

A recepcionista os chamou cerca de meia hora depois que haviam chegado, os guiou por um corredor e apontou uma porta no fim deste. O jovem casal caminhou até o local indicado e pararam na porta ao verem o médico.

Era um rapaz magricela, cabelos castanhos em desalinho, que parecia estar ocupado na montagem do que seria uma maquete do sistema reprodutor feminino. No entanto, ao colocar a última peça, a maquete desmontou e ele ao tentar segurar a mesma, fez com que peças voassem para todos os lados. Um dos "ovários" saltou até a mão do cavaleiro.

- Ah, chegaram!-exclamou ajeitando o estetoscópio no pescoço. Ao se levantar, bateu o joelho na mesa e gemeu colocando a mão sobre o mesmo e em seguida, se erguendo e assumindo uma pose de que nada havia ocorrido.- Bem vindos, senhor e senhora Alessandros.

Milo já ergueu uma sobrancelha e olhou para Dione, que estava calada.

- Queira se sentar aqui, senhora. - apontou para uma cadeira e ao fazer um movimento, derrubou com o braço um biombo, que caiu sobre uma mesinha, que derrubou um aparelho ao chão.

Milo pegou firmemente na mão de Dione e a arrastou para fora do consultório o mais rápido que pode.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Oitavo mês: a ovelha rosa da discórdia**

Milo ajudava a arrumar os últimos detalhes do quarto do bebê, pendurando um móbile sobre o berço. Olhou ao redor e sorriu, o quarto estava pronto e quase perfeito.

Quase porque faltava o principal, a criança e... O papel de parede eram pingüins dançarinos.

- Por que diabos ela gosta de pingüins? –se perguntou. –Tudo bem, apesar dos pesares, meu filhão vai vim para arrasar!-sorrindo e depois ficou sério ao ver dentro do berço uma ovelhinha com laços rosa. –Que diabos é isso?!

- Algo errado amor? –Dione perguntou ao entrar no quarto.

- Isto! –apontou para a ovelhinha.

- Outro presente do Mu. -ela sorriu.

- Um carneiro cor de rosa com laços rosa berrantes?!

-Amor, o que é que tem?

- E se for um menino? –exasperado.

- E?

- Não quero nada rosa e berrante perto do meu menino! Nem o Afrodite é tão... Rosa e berrante!-mostrando a ovelhinha.

- Achei fofo o presente. Talvez o bebê seja de Áries e Mu deu um presentinho com o símbolo do signo.

- Um carneiro rosa?! Não tinha azul, preto com correntes?

- Nem sabemos se vai ser um menino. Por que azul?

- Por que rosa? Por que não verde? Amarelo? Verde e amarelo!

- Está falando bobagens. O bebê não vai prestar atenção nestes detalhes. –pega a ovelhinha e recoloca no berço.

- Por que ele não deu um pitt bull de pelúcia?

- Milo... - Dione o olhou. - Para de bobagens. Um bichinho de pelúcia não é um motivo para lhe causar tanto alarde!

- É se ele lançar dúvidas sobre a sexualidade do meu filhão!

- Não seja infantil.

- Não estou sendo infantil! –cruzou os braços emburrado.

- Ah, Milo... - Dione parecia meio constrangida em tentar dizer algo a seu marido.- Papai telefonou e...

- E?

- Ele disse que nos faria uma visita rápida. –sorriso.

Milo lembrou que a noção de Demos de uma visita rápida se resumia a dias e dias interruptos na companhia de seu "querido sogro". Um arrepio de terror percorreu por seu corpo com a possibilidade. E se ele visse o presentinho do Mu iria ficar com a pulga atrás da orelha e não sairia nunca do Santuário para cuidar do neto.

Demos era um típico grego, tradicionalista até as raízes dos ralos cabelos brancos que ele ainda tinha sobre a careca.

Olhou para o objeto em questão. Aqueles olhos azuis e doces escondiam um propósito sombrio, aquele sorrisinho tirado de algum programa infantil ao estilo Connie, a vaquinha, pareciam mirá-lo, desafiá-lo. Fez a única coisa que poderia fazer nesta situação... Pegou a ovelhinha rosa da discórdia e a colocou dentro da camisa, saindo rapidamente da sua casa.

Correu para longe da sua casa, e freou bruscamente quase colidindo com Máscara da Morte, que tinha em seus braços sua pequena Ângela, de quatro anos, certamente levando-a para algum passeio.

- Se topasse em nós era um inseto morto!- disse-lhe com calma assustadora.

- Ah, eu preciso de você!-colocou as mãos nos ombros de Giovanni, ofegante. Este o encarou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Sei lá o que o povo pensa aqui, mas... Eu gosto de mulher, tá?

- Que? –o encarou. - Não to falando de pervices, seu pervo! Quero que cuide de uma coisa pra mim até meu sogro se mandar daqui!

- O velho babão tá voltando ao Santuário? Por que não abrem as portas do Tártaro novamente em nós? Fala o que eu tenho que guardar.

Milo mostra a Máscara da Morte a ovelhinha rosa.

- Uma ovelhinha... Rosa? Não sabia que curtia estas coisas... Fofas.-a sobrancelha ergueu-se novamente.

- Por pouco tempo. -a coloca na mão de Máscara da Morte e volta para casa sorridente.

Mas ao chegar em casa, encontra Dione revirando o quarto do bebê, procurando alguma coisa.

- Amor? O que houve? –como se ele não soubesse. Mas fica meio impressionado com o rosto banhando em lágrimas da esposa. - Que houve?

- A Milla sumiu!-lamentou.

- Quem?

- A ovelhinha rosa... a Milla.

- Er... Deu o nome de Milla aquela ovelha?

- Quando eu era menina eu tinha uma igualzinha àquela, eu a chamava de Milla...em sua homenagem. Na época eu era uma menina apaixonada por você, meio bobinha. Mas a Milla foi destruída sem querer pela empregada da minha casa e eu a perdi. -lágrimas vertendo pelo rosto. - Eu fiquei tão feliz quando Mu me deu uma ovelhinha igual à Milla que eu... Eu... Eu a perdi de novo!!!

Milo saiu correndo novamente da casa, para alcançar Máscara da Morte e pegar a bendita ovelhinha de novo, com sorte a colocaria em seu quarto de casal e Dione nem notaria que tentou sumir com ela. Encontrou-o conversando com Kamus a sombra da Casa de Câncer, com Ângela brincando com a ovelhinha e uma boneca da Barbie perto deles.

- Graças a Athena, eu os encontrei. -ofegante e feliz. - Preciso da ovelha de volta.

Abaixou-se para pegar a ovelha das mãos de Ângela, que a pegou rapidamente e a abraçou como se fosse um tesouro valioso.

- Ângela, anjinho. Devolve-me a ovelhinha do tio Milo e. -estendeu a mão e a puxou rapidamente quando ela tenta morde-la.- Que?

- Mia oveia.-respondeu a menina com determinação.

- Não. Ovelhinha rosa horrorosa do tio Milo.

- Mia oveia!- respondeu de novo, desta vez em um tom ameaçador e um brilho diferente no olhar. -Se pegá, morre!

- Que isso fofinha. Tá vendo muito anime! Tem que ver mais Ursinhos carinhosos e...

Ângela pega a Barbie e coloca-a diante de Milo, arrancando a cabeça dela.

- Façu igal cum você.

- Glup...

- Não nega ser sua filha. -comenta Kamus, achando curiosa a tentativa de persuassão de Milo.

- Orgulho meu!-falou Máscara com um sorriso.

- Hahaha, que engraçado... Que pestinha linda que você tem, Pierino.-sorri para Máscara da Morte, atento a tudo e depois encara Ângela.- Devolve minha ovelha seu projeto de amazona de cobra!

A resposta foi Ângela abraçar a ovelhinha e mostrar a língua para Milo. Seguida das sonoras risadas de Kamus e Máscara da Morte.

- Eu dou cem euros pela ovelhinha. -suspirou Milo.

- Opa. Falando minha língua. - Máscara sorriu. - Anjinho, devolve isso pro tio inseto.

- Não! Mia oveia!

- Devolve isso, filha.

- Não! Não! Não! Não! Não! Não! Não! Não!

- Devolve, eu já disse. -Máscara falou com mais autoridade.

Ângela faz biquinho.

- Não...

Olhos se enchem de água.

- Não ouse.

- Buuuuuuuuuuáááááááááááááááááááááááááááááááááááá!!!!!!!!!

- Cento e dez euros pela ovelhinha. –Milo barganhava e Ângela ainda chorava alto, abraçada a ovelhinha. - Duzentos Euros! Pare de chorar!

- Filha, papai estava brincando!

- Pode ficar com a ovelhinha. O tio não quer!

Alguém pigarreou às costas dos cavaleiros e Maeve apareceu com as mãos na cintura, encarando os homens com uma expressão nada satisfeita. Máscara da Morte e Kamus disfarçaram e Milo não sabia o que falar.

- Ângela, devolve a ovelhinha cor de rosa do tio Milo, conserte a cabeça da sua boneca e vem tomar banho. -falou com suavidade e um sorriso no rosto. A menina enxugou as lágrimas. - Sabe que este seu choro de birra não funciona comigo.

- Tá. –com um bico e expressão de derrota, devolve a ovelhinha para Milo.

- Como elas conseguem isso?-Milo perguntou espantado. -As mulheres... Como conseguem?

- Acho que aprendem o Gen Roo Ma O Ken, e o usam nos pivetes. -diz Máscara da Morte. -Não acho outra explicação.

Imediatamente Milo se levantou, olhando a ovelhinha como se fosse a própria armadura de Athena e a beija emocionado. Em seguida corre para sua casa e para Dione.

- Não sabia que Milo curtia coisas fofas e rosas... - Kamus espantou-se.

- Pois é...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Nono (e último mês finalmente): o tão esperado dia.**

Madrugada...

- Amor... Amor...- Dione cutucava Milo ao seu lado na cama.

- Sim, amor... -respondeu um sonolento cavaleiro.

- Amor... Chegou a hora.

- Que hora? –ele abre o olho e vê as horas.- São só três da manhã amor, não chegou a hora de acordar.-volta a dormir.

Dione suspirou e senta na cama, cutucando-o mais forte.

- Milo. A bolsa estourou!

- Amanhã... eu te compro uma nova...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

- Milo! O bebê vai nascer nesta cama se você não acordar! Agiliza!-ela falou seriamente. - MILO ALESSANDROS EU TO DANDO A LUZ NA CAMA!!!

- QUE? –Milo cai da cama com a notícia. - Já? Agora? Calma Dione! Eu to com tudo sob controle. Eu corro na velocidade da luz, chego ao hospital antes que você diga Athena exclamation. Calma, amor.

Enquanto falava, corria de um lado para outro do quarto, se vestindo e pegando a mala da esposa, pronta há dias para esta ocasião. Depara-se com o sogro e seu tio Ulisses que há quase um mês estava hospedado em sua casa, esperando o bebê nascer.

- Que houve? Por que Dione gritou?!-perguntou o furioso pai da moça.

- Finalmente. Eu vou ser pai!- exclamou Milo exultante.

Demos e Ulisses deram gritos de alegria, deram tapas nas costas de Milo, comemorando a notícia. Saíram correndo para o hospital.

- Gente... Não esqueceram algo? –Dione pergunta ainda sentada na cama e suspira. -Homens.

Milo, Demos e Ulisses chegam ao hospital. Vão direto a recepcionista e falam ao mesmo tempo:

- Minha mulher/filha/nora está tendo um bebê!

A moça olha abobada para os três homens em seguida olha ao redor. Então pergunta calmamente.

- E onde ela está?

- Ahhh...-Milo fica lívido e sai correndo para fora do hospital.

Segundos após sua saída, Kamus chega ao hospital carregando Dione no colo.

- Depois dessa, eu quero ser o padrinho do bebê. –bufou o francês.

- Vocês não esqueceram de nada não?-Dione perguntou, fuzilando os homens presentes com o olhar. - COMO A MULHER QUE VAI PARIR ESTA CRIANÇA?!

- Boa noite senhor. -a enfermeira se aproximou. - Já vamos levar sua esposa para o quarto. Oh, Deus... Ela já está em acelerado trabalho de parto!

- QUERO UM MÉDICO!-ela berrou e Kamus assustou-se com a fúria desta, colocando-a imediatamente na cadeira de rodas oferecida por um residente.

- Alguém chamou um médico? –apareceu o mesmo médico magricela que substituiu seu obstetra de férias. - Senhora Alessandros! Que surpresa... -ele dá dois passos e derruba uma maca em cima do pé de um enfermeiro. -Ops, desculpe.

- Me tirem daqui! –Dione se levantou para correr e parou com a dor de uma contração. -Ele não vai fazer o meu parto!

- O doutor Vassilisk é o único obstetra de plantão. -informou a enfermeira.

- Como você a trouxe para cá?-perguntou Ulisses a Kamus.

- Correndo. -respondeu secamente.

- Mas como sabia que nós a esquecemos?

- Não sabia. Eu estava acordado, dando uma caminhada pelo Santuário.

- Às três da manhã?-admirou-se Ulisses.

- Estava praticando meu esporte favorito. Le Parkour.

- O que é?

- Consiste em correr e saltar obstáculos em seu caminho com extrema agilidade. Ia correndo e praticá-lo pelo Santuário que tem muitos obstáculos quando me deparei com vocês dois e Milo saindo às pressas do Santuário. Depois Dione, que não estava nada feliz!

- Sai pulando obstáculo?

- Sim. Como pilares caídos, bancos, muros. -o cavaleiro explicou.

- Não é mais fácil dar a volta? –perguntou Demos com deboche.

- CADÊ MEU MARIDO?-berrou Dione.

A porta da frente abriu-se e por ela irrompeu-se um cavaleiro de escorpião zangado.

- Sabe o trabalho que dá desviar de monumentos históricos correndo daqui até o Santuário e vice versa? Eu fiz isso duas vezes!

- Se tivesse lembrando de trazer a parturiente. -Kamus diz friamente.

- ALGUÉM! ESTOU TENDO UM BEBÊ!!!!!!!!!

Súbito, todos relembraram o motivo que os levou ali. Um futuro avô ansioso, uma futura mamãe em um delicado estado de nervos, um futuro papai que pela primeira vez em anos, não sabia o que fazer.

- Preparem a sala de partos. -ordenou Vassilisk, erguendo a mão e acertando o rosto de Kamus. -Desculpe.

- Não! –Dione levantou e começou a andar. - Foi alarme falso, volto outro dia e. aaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...

- Amor, não precisa ter medo. - Milo a segurou. - vou ficar com você o tempo todo.

- Jura?

- Sim. -e olhou para o médico. -Tudo bem se eu for junto?

- Sem problemas. -respondeu o jovem obstetra.

Então, minutos depois, Milo e Dione entravam na sala de partos, para o momento há meses esperado.

Do lado de fora, em um dos corredores que levavam a sala de espera, Kamus fazia algumas ligações, acordando os amigos. A sala logo se encheu de cavaleiros sonolentos, mas ansiosos em ver o novo membro daquela "família". Saori estava entre eles, não havia marcas de sono ou cansaço em seu rosto, mas um sorriso satisfeito.

Há anos atrás pediu em orações que seus cavaleiros pudessem desfrutar as alegrias de uma vida de paz. Estava feliz por ver que suas preces foram atendidas por alguma força maior, e via nos rostos de seus cavaleiros alegria e novas esperanças, refletidos na nova geração que estava surgindo e logo iriam colocar seus nomes na história do Santuário. Sentia isso... Ansiava por isso.

Então, o médico saiu da sala primeiro e logo foi cercado por todos os presentes, ansiosos por notícias. Enchendo-lhe com perguntas insistentes.

- Calma, calma... -dizia o médico. - O senhor e senhora Alessandros estão no quarto. A jovem mamãe estava muito cansada e adormeceu, ele a acompanhou juntamente com uma enfermeira para ver se estava tudo bem.

- E o bebê? Meu neto? –insistia Demos.

- Podem ver no Berçário! É uma criança linda e saudável!

Antes que o médico entrasse em mais detalhes, Demos e Ulisses correram para o berçário, perguntando pelo bebê que nascera há pouco. A enfermeira lhes mostrou uma criança chorosa, com um tufo de cabelos loiros adornando sua cabecinha, que remexia na manta esverdeada que o protegia do frio.

- Meu pequeno Telêmaco. -disse Ulisses.

- Que nome horroroso é este?-indignou-se Demos.

- Um nome grego e forte!

- Ele irá se chamar Agamenon, como meu pai!-falou orgulhoso.

- TELÊMACO!

- AGAMENON! Apareceu, com um sorriso no rosto, acompanhando a discussão e sacudiu a cabeça rindo. Aproximou-se dos velhos ficando entre eles.

- Diz qual destes nomes é o mais digno de um grego legítimo Milo!-pediu Ulisses.

- O nome de meu pai!-insistiu Demos.

- São bons nomes... -ponderou Milo. - Mas não combinam com uma menina.

Os dois ficaram boquiabertos, e Milo sorriu orgulhoso, olhando para a filha que parava de chorar e parecia lhe observar.

- Seja bem vinda... Alyce Papallonikos Alessandros.-murmurou, tocando o vidro, como se pudesse tocá-la também.

Houve silêncio. Um silêncio cúmplice compartilhado por aqueles homens. Que calados admiravam a pequena criança... Nenhuma palavra era necessária no momento, só a constatação de que o futuro a porvir, era belo!

Fim...

Nota da autora:

Gente era para ser um fic dividido em apenas três capítulos pequenos se tornou este fic que eu A-M-E-I ter feito.

Obrigada por acompanharem mais este fic e espero terminar outros em breve.

Quem gostou... Dêem boas vindas a pequena Alyce, cujo nome foi escolhido a pedido de uma amiga, que perdeu um ente querido.

" A vida da Alyce foi breve, mas a Alyce de seus fics terá uma vida plena e feliz..."

Tais palavras me marcaram, Lulu. E prometo que sua Alyce será uma menina muito feliz e amada pelos pais e amigos!

Um beijo.


End file.
